Exist
by Futaba Eater
Summary: '¿Quieres gritar'...'¿Pregunte si quieres gritar'...'Si no vas a llorar, si no vas a gritar, canta nena. Canta, porque eso solo podemos hacer las personas como nosotros'...'¿Lo amas? canta, nena'...'¿Te dejo? canta, nena'...'¿Te engaño? Rompe su auto, nena'...'Tienes voz para cantar, tienes manos para sostener ese maldito micrófono. Canta por la puta vida nuestra'
1. Chapter 1

_**Se me ocurrió esto en clases, es bastante difícil narrar escenas de pelea, la próxima semana actualizare M.W.S(Monster With a Shotgun), por ahora, solo quiero un songfic n.n**_

_**Espero es guste y si tienen alguna recomendación de alguna canción, díganmela. Y déjenme reviews por favor :D**_

_**Declaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, la historia es completamente mia.**_

* * *

><p>Inhale profundamente, como él me había dicho que hiciera. Pero fue inútil porque aun así no podía respirar, los nervios me comían, como siempre me pasaba, pero esta vez no lo tenia a él a mi lado para calmarme. Me sentí patética. Ya me había cansado de dar vueltas por los pasillos y el baño para intentar tranquilizarme. La mujer que hacia la limpieza en el instituto comenzaba a mirarme raro cada vez que pasaba junto a ella.<p>

Puse mi mano en la pared, mi cabeza cayo hacia delante y choque con la pared. Quise golpear muy fuerte mi cabeza contra algo duro. Suspire y volví a revisar la hora en el reloj de mi mano izquierda. ¿Dónde demonios estaba ese idiota? ¿Por qué aun no estaba conmigo?

Apoye ambas manos en la pared y con un pequeño impulso despegue mi frente de la pared. Mire hacia arriba y lo maldije con todas-pocas-las fuerzas que tenia. Pronto seria mi turno y estaba mas nerviosa que nunca. Tenia ganas de vomitar.

-¡Numero cinco! Ve preparándote.

Podía sentir el sudor correr por mi cuello, mis piernas, mis brazos, mis manos, temblando como una gelatina, el latido de mi corazón haciéndose mas rápido, el constante timbre en mis oídos, no dejándome escuchar el momento en el que debería salir al escenario.

Gire en mi lugar, arrime mi espalda en la pared y caí hacia abajo.

Me veía estúpida. El horrible vestido rojo que me había puesto se pegaba a mi cuerpo por el sudor, había sido mala idea ponerme tacones por primera vez porque los pies ya me estaban doliendo, no me había puesto maquillaje porque en ese momento pensé que no seria necesario pero había sido un gran error. Debajo de mis ojos habían bolsas, no muy notorias, pero en el escenario sin duda saltarían a la vista, mi cabello rubio se había esponjado y no tenia nada para arreglarlo. Mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

Suspire. Ya no había nada que hacer, fallaría. ¿A quien quería engañar?, no tenia la suerte de ganar, aunque no fueran mucho. Sentí algo tocar mi hombro y una sonrisa se poso en mis labios al sentir una calidez invadir mi hombro y todo mi cuerpo. Debía estar enojada con él y darle una patada en la entrepierna por dejarme esperándolo, pero había venido y eso era lo importante. Al ver una persona completamente diferente frente a mi me sentí estúpida y la calidez siguió expandiéndose, pero más que eso, algo en mi pecho se estrujo.

El desconocido frunció el ceño hacia mí, preocupado. No sabía quien era. No recordaba haberlo visto. Pero si estaba dentro del instituto no debería de haber peligro, nadie entraba sin un pase o sin conocer a alguien importante.

Su cabello era anaranjado, jamás había visto una persona con ese color de cabello tan extraño, estaba perfectamente desordenado con un estilo rebelde que me gusto apenas puse los ojos en el, sus ojos rojos destellaban con un brillo infantil, no parecía ser mas grande que yo, tampoco tenia traje, ¿Él también estaba concursando?

-¿Estas bien, nena?-tenia un leve asentó europeo, pero pasaba desapercibido. Acerco una mano a mi rostro y yo me aleje-tranquila, no haré nada…-mire sus ojos, había algo rasgado en ellos, como los míos. Lo deje tocarme.

Apenas rozándome, limpio una lagrima que no sabia que había salido de mis ojos. Mi rostro se calentó y el niño se alejo unos pasos de mi.

-¿Estas sola?-pregunto. Sus manos se fueron directamente a los bolsillos de sus vaqueros gastados y me sonrió, mostrándome toda una hilera de dientes blancos. Aunque fuera un extraño me alegro que me sonriera sin lastima o algo parecido, hace tiempo que alguien no lo hacia. Él también lo hacia, me recordé, muy seguido.

Asentí, doble mis piernas y me puse de pie con dificultad. Apoye mi espalda en la pared y el niño me volvió a sonreír.

-¿Esperas a alguien, nena?

Él hablaba como si fuera un universitario o un chico de secundaria, diciendo a cada momento ''nena'', poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos queriendo parecer genial, como él. Al darme cuenta que había vuelto pensar en ese idiota, caí en el entendimiento de que solo tenia un amigo. Eso es triste. Sonara tonto decirlo, y puede que no este bien ya que era un extraño que conocía hacia menos de media hora, pero era como si me calmara, algo de ese chico me tranquilizaba. Era estúpido.

-Si, pero parece que no llegara…-le sonreí por pura cortesía, pero lo que realmente quería era llorar, gritar, hacer un berrinche y comportarme como un niña de diez años, porque eso era lo que yo era, una niña de diez años.

-Oh…-me sorprendió que no dijera el normal ''lo siento'', pero me gusto que no se disculpara- si te hace sentir mejor yo también estoy solo.

-¿Tu…em…concursas?-hacer conversación con un extraño es mas fácil de lo que muchos piensan. No conoces nada sobre el y puedes preguntar, es como jugar a las adivinanzas.

-No, no, me gusta ver. Soy un espectador profesional.

-¿Eres…como un juez?

La mirada traviesa del niño atravesaba mi piel, me quemaba, pero no dolía, mas bien era un calor agradable. Él sonrío otra vez, y mi corazón volvió a latir a su ritmo normal.

-Algo así-dio un paso hacia mi- ¿Qué tocaras?

-Una canción que mi madre compuso…en realidad no cantare la letra.

-Oh. ¿Ella no vendrá a verte?-negué y sonreí. Él niño frunció el ceño y ladeo el rostro-¿Trabajan?-volví a negar y respire hondo.

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto cuando yo tenía cinco años.

El silencio se creo a nuestro alrededor y gracias a eso puse escuchar el sonido de el tragando saliva. Se rasco la nuca, no sabiendo que decir y evito mi mirada por unos minutos.

-¿Vives en un hogar adoptivo?-susurro.

-No, vivo con mis abuelos, pero mi abuelo esta muy enfermo para poder venir y mi abuela no tiene permitido estar aquí.

-¿Quién no permitiría a una abuelita venir a ver a su nieta?-reprimí una risa y me acerque a él, con una pisca de confianza. Sus poros chorreaban confianza.

-No es eso, mi abuela es muy ruidosa…hace unos años ella venia verme sin falta…

-Oh…

-¡Numero siete! Tu turno, ven.

Inhale aire y lo solté con brusquedad. Di un paso hacia delante, seguido de otro y asi sucesivamente, mi miedo se había disminuido por la charla con el niño. Estaba preparada para salir cuando algo atrapo mi muñeca, voltee el rostro y era el niño.

-Mi nombre es Nate-dijo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle que es lo que quería-Nate Adams, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¡Numero siete!-gritaron a mi espalda. Nate frunció el ceño sobre mi hombro.

-Un minuto-dije sin dejar de mirarlo- Mi nombre es Maka. Maka Albarn.

-Estaré viéndote, Maka.

-Gracias-el soltó mi mano, pero su calidez aun estaba ahí.

Pude caminar con completa seguridad al taburete en el escenario. Sonara muy patético y humillante, pero me alegro de sobremanera tener a alguien que me viera. Alguien que esperara mi turno. Alguien quien no conocía y no podía lastimarme. Alguien quien me tranquilizaba. Alguien que era un misterio. Alguien quien parecía tan herido como yo.

Las miradas de los jueces no me asustaban, no tenían el efecto que tenían antes. Me senté en el taburete y prepare mis dedos para tocar las teclas del piano. De reojo analice la sala, buscando entre la oscuridad a mi amiguito anaranjado. Una mano se agito sobre el respaldo de un asiento y luego la cabeza de Nate apareció, sonriendo, con los brazos apoyados sobre el asiento frente a él. Saludo y asentí levemente, agradecida por tener un espectador profesional mirándome, solo a mi.

Comencé a tocar. Primero las notas mas finas, como una tonada triste, y luego mas rápido y utilizando notas mas fuertes. Algo que yo le había agregado. Los aplausos provenientes de la segunda fila me animaban a seguir.

Ese día gane el concurso, no era un gran logro, los niños que habían seguido antes de mi, se habían equivocado, lo único que había hecho era tocar bien las notas, aunque mi abuela y Nate estaban muy contentos. Ese día mi abuelo sufrió un paro cardíaco y falleció, mi abuela no lloro por él y rara vez lo menciona, creo que mi abuela perdió el amor por mi abuelo hace mucho, aunque solo es un pensamiento. Ese día deje los concursos de piano, pero no deje de tocar piano, es mas, comencé a componer canciones. Ese día Soul llamo, quizá para disculparse, pero no atendí y lo deje sonar, durante todo el día. Pero no me sentí sola sin él, porque luego del concurso, Nate me acompaño a mi casa y me visito en las noches y en las mañanas, entrando por la ventana de mi habitación.

Tres meses después del concurso, mi abuela creyó que seria mejor pulir mis habilidades en una escuela de música. Cuando se lo dije a Nate, él dijo que me seguiría. Cuando le pregunte porque el me dijo que yo era su única amiga niña y no quería arruinar nuestra amistad. Pero supuse que así eran las amistades cuando tenias diez años, increíbles. Desconocidos un día y amigos al otro. Nate era muy compañero conmigo. No sabia porqué.

La escuela de música resulto ser un internado, hubiera estado triste, pero tenia a Nate conmigo. A pesar de que los estudiantes estaban divididos, Nate siempre venia a verme, era como mi caballero en roja armadura. Con el tiempo, Nate reemplazo a Soul y con el tiempo lo olvide, y Nate lo sabia.

Nate no me decía mucho sobre su vida. Las tardes era imposible que me visitara, no me dijo el porque Él dijo que yo era la primera persona a la que se lo contaría. Me sentí útil. Siempre había pensado que conocí a Nate de una manera extraña, no parecía ser casual, pero era paranoico pensar eso. Cuando eso venia a mi mente, lo alejaba y pensaba que lo único que importaba era que Nate y yo eramos amigos, los mejores amigos, nos volvimos como hermanos. Nate es el amigo que siempre desee tener, el amigo incondicional que se ve en las películas, el amigo que nunca me traicionara.

Ahora cuando alguien dice ''Soul'' solo suena un eco en mi cabeza, incapaz de recordar los buenos momentos con él, pero recordando como me dejo plantada cuando lo necesitaba. Aveces mi hermano dice que es un poco infantil enojarse por solo eso, pero que en parte el fue un idiota que no supo cuidarme, y que el lo haría mejor.

Era mi cumpleaños, quince años, Nate y yo estábamos en mi habitación comiendo pizzas cuando el dijo:

-Creo que debemos irnos.

Baje la pizza lentamente y la deje sobre la servilleta. Lo mire con cara de que se había vuelto loco y el trago duro.

-Lo que digo es que debemos tener una banda...conozco unos tipos que estarían geniales...

-¿Desde cuando tu tienes amigos?-rodó los ojos y negó.

-Dije ''conozco''...ademas esta escuela ya no es necesaria, ya sabes lo necesario. Batería, guitarra, bajo, piano, sabes cantar, sabes leer notas...

-Esta bien, ¿la abuela lo sabe?-agarro otro pedazo de pizza y la mordió, evitando contestar-¿No lo sabe?

-Ella quiere verte feliz, le pregunte sobre la idea de irnos a otra escuela, una con mas oportunidades de ser reclutados por una disquera y me dijo que hiciera lo que me dijera mi corazón...¿Que carajo significa?

-''Haz lo que quieras'' en su idioma maternal...o ''Sigue tu instinto''

-Bien. Lo haremos juntos. Sabia que aceptarías.

Tome la botella de gaseosa, la abrí y vertí el liquido en uno de los vasos-¿Cuando iremos?-tome el vaso y comencé a beber.

-Mañana-escupí el liquido de una manera para nada femenina y Nate comenzó a reír-¡Adoro cuando haces eso!¡Mira, mira!¡Te sale por la nariz!

-¡Nate, ya deja de reírte!

-¿O qué, princesa?

-Te tirare una pizza a la cara, hermanito-le saque la lengua.

-aaawww, cosita ¡Ven aquí!-salto por encima de la comida y la bebida, se sentó a mi lado y me estrujo entre sus brazos-Mi hermanita, sabes que te quiero, ¿no?

Sonreí-Lo se Nate, yo también te quiero.

-Eres lo mejor que me paso, ¿sabes, nena?-golpe cariñosamente mi cabeza y luego froto mi coronilla- mi hermanita...

Esa noche, Nate me ayudo a hacer mi equipaje, para al día siguiente irnos a Mikagura School Suite una escuela de artistas y futuras estrellas musicales. Estaba muy ansiosa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eso es lo que tengo hasta ahora. ¿Les gusta?<strong>_

_**Publicare un capitulo de esta historia cada vez que pueda, tengo la trama en mi mente. Déjenme un review si les gusta. **_

_**Nos vemos. :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Lamento la tardanza, me he mudado y donde estoy no hay internet para actualizar los fics._**

**_Gracias al review que me inspiro para continuar, pensé que a nadie le gustaria esta idea, ademas fui un poco baga al relatar la ultima mitad del primer capitulo, pero ya no sera así._**

**_Quiero informarles que solo pondré las canciones de la banda de los protagonistas, las de los demás participantes no, porque me parece una perdida de canciones en ellos._**

**_La canción para la banda de Soul es Nisoku Hokou de Nano._**

**_Declaimer:Soul eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco son de mi propiedad las canciones, yo solo soy propietaria de la idea para este fic._**

* * *

><p>El viento movía mi blanco cabello. La sensación de ser libre y no tener preocupaciones era algo que me encantaba sentir cuando estaba en la azotea de la escuela. Me encantaba estar sentado en el suelo, con la única compañía mi guitarra, practicando nuevos acordes y la vista a esta altura me inspiraba. El sol radiante escondiéndose en el horizonte, los colores cálidos tiñendo el cielo, las aves tapando levemente el sol mientras volaban y la ligera calidez del sol en mis pantalones de jean. Era como una pintura que solo yo podía admirar. La frescura, tranquilidad y paz que se sentía aquí arriba era algo que no quería compartir con alguien.<p>

Estaba pasando a limpio mi canción cuando mi amigo Hero llego, dándole una patada a la puerta.

No había querido compartir este lugar, siendo yo el sobrino del director tenia privilegios, no demasiados. Esos privilegios no incluían una llave maestra que abría todas las puertas del establecimiento. Le había robado esta llave a mi tío y le había sacado una copia antes de devolverla al cajón de su escritorio. Mi amigo Hero le atraía demasiado la llave, como un cuervo cuando ve algo brillante. Un día el desgraciado había robado mi llave cuando la había olvidado en el estudio donde ensayábamos. Estuviese donde estuviese, Hero lo sabría y utilizaría su llave para dar conmigo, él sabia que cuando se pusiera en tonto yo podría quitársela, así que como una vieja precavida la ato con una cadena a su cuello, nunca se la quitaba.

-¡Soul!¡Noticias frescas y calientes!-con un suspiro de resignación me puse de pie, guarde mi guitarra en su estuche con los papeles, cerré el cierre y la colgué en mi espalda. En ningún momento lo mire, solo camine hacia la puerta de la azotea y salí, cerrándola de un golpe sordo, haciendo rechinar la vieja puerta.

-Soul...-En lugar de gritarme que me detuviera, solo abrió otra vez la puerta y me siguió sin decir palabra. Primera señal de que algo andaba mal, Hero amaba gritarme, cuando no lo hacia era porque algo pasaba. ¿Seria la noticia? ¿Tan mala era?

-La canción esta terminada-anuncie evitando por unos minutos la noticia que sentía no me gustaría, bajando las escaleras. Pregunte lo que primero pude pensar- ¿Donde esta Kim?

El suspiro y me siguió el paso-Ella se fue de compras, dijo que volvía en dos horas o algo así...

-¿¡Dos qué!?¡La canción debe presentarse en una hora!¡No podremos entrar al concurso!-le di una patada a la puerta al final del las escaleras para abrirla. Estaba enojado, cabreado, quería golpear algo o alguien-¡Hija de puta!

-Soul cálmate, tu podrás cantarla.

-Lo se, eso no es lo que me enoja, la maldita tiene mi billetera...-todas mis tarjetas están bajo sus putas uñas. Mierda, adiós dinero. Camine en dirección a mi habitación, debía darme un baño entes de la presentación. Rebusque en los bolsillos de mis jean y saque mi caja de cigarrillos.

-Eres un idiota, la conoces...-me reprocho mi amigo. Él era la única persona a la que no golpearía. Después de todo, ¿Quien golpearía a un rubio de ojos azules?, era un año mayor que yo, pero con su personalidad infantil ni se notaba, tampoco con su estilo dark de vestir. Hero corrió y se puso delante de mi al verme sacar un cigarrillo de la caja, sin alterarme o importarme lo que él me dijera sobre fumar, lo coloque en mis labios.

-No esta encendido...-lo rodee y continué mi camino. El cigarrillo bailaba, de emoción contenida por el concurso, en mis labios. Era algo que se me había pegado cuando tenia once años. No recuerdo el porqué, solo se que un día la necesidad de tener el cigarrillo en mis labios se hizo presente. Pero nunca lo encendía, mi sueño de tener una banda apocaba el deseo, ademas era el reemplazo del vocalista en mi banda, no podía sacrificar mi sueño por un deseo que me mataría de cáncer.

-Lo se. Solo estoy vigilándote...-asentí y evite mirarlo al rostro cuando agarraba otra vez el cigarrillo y lo tiraba a algún lugar lejano, no importaba, tenia mas. Él era un gran amigo, pero aveces odiaba que se preocupara por mi. Me hacia sentir culpable de alguna manera.

Entre en mi habitación y antes de que cerrara la puerta, Hero la detuvo con su mano, moví la cabeza en señal de disculpa, era algo inconsciente, como si ocultara algo. Deje mi guitarra sobre mi cama, cuidadosamente con miedo a que se hiciera daño, era muy protector con ella, y me dirigí al baño, me quite la ropa y entre en la ducha, seguidamente abrí la llave del agua caliente.

Mientras me duchaba, Hero aprecio haber revisado la funda de mi guitarra, porque comenzó a tararear la melodía y a hacerme preguntar, gritando por sobre el ruido el agua caer al suelo.

-¿Cambiaste las cosas que dijimos?

-¡No!-grite alto, podía sentir su labio inferior temblar. Termine de enjuagar mi cabello y tome la barra de jabón, lo frote en mis manos y espere hasta que la espuma se formo en mis palmas.

-¡Soul!-enfadado, golpeo con algo la puerta del baño, que gracias a mi costumbre estaba cerrada.

-Espero que eso no halla sido mi guitara, porque en todo caso, estas muerto-con mas rapidez de la que alguna vez me bañe en la vida, cerré la llave del agua y tome la toalla limpia del toallero, la envolví en mi cintura y salí para buscar ropa-solo pude terminarla, no escuche que era lo que debía arreglar por los gritos de Kim...

Suspiro y fijo su vista en el papel que tenia en manos. Sabia que estaba dudando de si pasaríamos la primera ronda o no, yo también dudaba, pero me esforzaba por tener algo de fe, sin eso, tendríamos en mente que perderíamos y eso haríamos, confiaba en que con nuestra suerte podríamos hacerlo. A todos los de la escuela les gustaba nuestras canciones, y ya habíamos tenido presentación en algunos bares, eramos mínimamente conocidos. El concurso estaba ganado.

Hace una semana. Un papel con la palabra ''C_oncurso Kappa''_ estaba en todas las paredes de la escuela, era imposible que alguien de la escuela no lo supiera ya. El concurso era patrocinado por propietarios de algunos de los mas conocidos bares de Death City, se había decidido que la primera ronda del concurso se llevaría a cabo en Suite School , un lugar donde talentos de todos lados eran juntados, mi banda y yo por supuesto habíamos entrado en la primera oportunidad. Era una escuela donde los directores y profesores eran representantes, que buscaban oportunidades para todos por igual, solo que el que mayor que resaltara seria el que consiguiera un contrato mas rápido. Cada año se organizaba algo como esto, solo para los que estudiaban en la SS-el nombre abreviado-

Debido a que necesitabas poner tus datos completos en la solicitud, ellos enviaron un citatorio a los departamentos de todos en la escuela-era una regla de la escuela vivir en los departamentos que tenían-. Una reunión para discutir los detalles de lo que seria la competencia para decidir la nueva banda, cuyo nombre seria propiedad de ''Studio 42'', no eran los numero uno en el negocio, pero eran los mejores en cuanto a bares, ellos podrían conseguirte un concierto donde tu quisieras, tenias un futuro muy grato con ellos.

El concurso consistía en siete conciertos en distintas partes del mundo y todas las canciones debían ser originales, no importaba si un concursante robaba a otro, era valido y dijeron querer dar una visión de lo que seria el mundo del espectáculo, donde unos roban a otros y se compite por la atención del publico. Solo cinco bandas tenían la posibilidad de entrar en la lista, las demás serian descartadas. Según mis informantes-chicas que querían mi atención- había un máximo de diez bandas concursantes.

-...¿Tu crees...que podamos pasar?-camine hacia mi armario, saque una camisa color rojo vino, unos pantalones de mezclilla de color azul, unas botas negras y volví a meterme en el baño para cambiarme.

-No lo se, Hero...debemos tener algo de esperanza...suena como lo que diría una chica en un manga shoujo, pero si pensamos que perdemos entonces lo haremos, piensa que tienes una mínima oportunidad de ganar y aprovéchala, ¿no querías ser famoso y echarle un contrato en la cara a tu madre?-el no me contesto, pero sabia que lo estaba animando- hazlo para ver que tan lejos puedes llegar con esto y si en el camino puedes demostrar a tu madre que ser músico no es una perdida de tiempo o un hobby, entonces mucho mejor...-termine de acomodar las mangas de mis pantalones dentro de las botas y salí del baño. Doble mas mangas de la camisa y deje los primeros botones de esta abiertos. La apariencia ante todo. Una buena apariencia podría conquistar a los jueces.

Hay estaba el otro problema. No había mas que un solo juez, y nadie sabia quien era, según dijeron estaría en cubierto en el publico para no poner nerviosos a los jóvenes. Aun me rió cuando pienso en el hombre gordo, sudoroso y con restos de comida en su barba diciendo ''jóvenes'', mas bien sonaba como si se hubiera comido todas las vocales y escupido saliva en su lugar.

-Tal vez tengas razón...esa maldita vieja...ya le enseñare...-me acerque a mi cama y me dio vergüenza tener un amigo como él, parecía tan desanimado a como actualmente estaba, con una sonrisa. La imagen que me daba ahora era pura decepción y rendición a algo que ni siquiera había empezado, con la mitad superior del cuerpo en la cama y la inferior colgando, los brazos extendidos a los lados y sobrepasando la cama, el papel donde había anotado la canción estaba reposando sobre su cara, cubriéndolo.

También parecía una mujer, en pose de prostituta o en máximo placer-Hero, te lo agradezco, pero me gustan las mujeres...-le di una patada en su pierna y el al instante el se incorporo, el papel cayo al suelo y fruncí el ceño hacia él mientras le señalaba el lugar donde había caído la hoja. Cuando la levanto se la arrebate de las manos y la ojee una vez mas antes de preguntar:

-Bien...¿Que era lo que querías decirme?-ladeo la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida.

Hero era muy puntual, no tenia idea de como lo hacia, pero sin siquiera un reloj, él se las arreglaba para llegar temprano a todos los ensayos. Lo seguí mientras continuaba memorizando las notas y la letra en el camino al teatro. Mirando sus pies cada tanto para estar seguro de estar tras la persona correcta.

-Em...no recuerdo...

-No te creo, no podrías olvidar una noticia fresca y caliente . Te veías muy desesperado...

-Mmm...quería decirte que hubo un cambio de planes...si habías hecho los cambios que dijimos estaríamos en problemas así que corrí a decirte que no debías hacerlos por completos. Cuando me dijiste que no hiciste nada, me enoje porque no prestaste atención, pero me alegre también...-se encogió de hombros y dude si en creerle o no.

-¿Por eso tenias dudas de si pasaríamos?-movió la cabeza y lo tome como un ''si'' algo cohibido.

-Bueno, los demás se saben la canción así que no hay problema, en ese caso es bueno que no hubiera hecho los cambios, no tendríamos tiempo para ensayar...-no recibí contestación de él. El los siguientes cinco minutos, Hero se quedo extrañamente callado. Algo pasaba, pero no estaba seguro de preguntar y querer saber, había veces en las que el rubio era reservado y muy sombrío. Seguí caminando, riendo cuando el recuerdo de la primera vez que hablamos se cruzo fugazmente por mi mente.

La primera vez que nos vimos fue en un parque, en las hamacas, cuando tenia doce años. En ese tiempo lo que menos me importaba era tener un amigo o ser sociable. Ese año mis padres habían decidido abandonarme con una tía enferma que ni siquiera conocía, los odie profundamente por dejarme con ella, pero luego dejo de importarme porque mi tía parecía buena persona. Vivíamos en una casa humilde, sin embargo, ella era absurdamente rica, presiento que por esa razón sus hijos, nietos, primos y toda la familia la visitaba seguido, para ver si algún día la vieja estiraba la pata y les dejaba algo.

La madre de Hero, una de las pocas amigas que no se interesaban por su dinero, y mi tía eran amigas, así que pensaron que estaría bien organizar una cita de juego entre sus niños, a pesar de que ya teníamos doce años. Cuando nos pusieron frente a frente, ninguno sabia que decir, él parecía mas nervioso que yo, quizá hasta quería llorar, ambos queríamos escondernos tras las faldas de nuestras mujeres, pero como machos le dijimos unas palabras al otro, solo dimos un simple saludo y luego cada uno se fue por su lado. Media hora después, el pequeño rubio social parecía haberse aburrido de jugar solo y vino a mi, sentándose en la hamaca a mi lado. Cuando vio el cigarrillo en mis labios comenzó a gritarme y a reclamarme, yo grite también y lo empuje, nuestras mujeres gritaron también, luego él y yo empezamos a repartir puñetazos. Ninguno quería admitir que no tenia la razón. Nuestras mujeres hicieron lo posible por separarnos, pero solo dejamos de empujar al otro cuando caímos al lodo debajo de un árbol. Llenos de barro, nos miramos, nos señalamos y reímos pidiendo disculpas.

-Dijeron que seria aquí-baje ligeramente la hoja, dejando ver solo mis rojizos ojos por sobre el papel, lo suficiente para poder ver su cuello-en el escenario de la escuela...-suspire ruidosamente y al ver que estábamos a punto de llegar, los latidos de mi corazón se volvieron pausados y fuertes, como si quisiera detenerse y salir corriendo y esconderse debajo de mi cama. Le di una palmada y sacudí mi cabeza. Concéntrate maldita sea.

Inhale y exhale, doble el papel y lo guarde en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Esta era una oportunidad que no echaría a perder. Debíamos dar este paso y seguir subiendo, sea como sea.

Nos detuvimos e inhale otra bocanada de aire cuando Hero poso su mano en el picaporte de la puerta, solté el aire cuando la puerta se abrió y cerré los ojos al dar un paso dentro de la sala de teatro de la escuela.

Abrí los ojos y casi se me parte el rostro de la enorme sonrisa que quería asomarse. Un tumulto de gente estaba ya en sus asientos. Había tanta gente que algunos tenían que quedarse parados, todos los asientos estaban ocupados. El pensamiento de la gente gritando mi nombre, aplaudiéndome cuando terminara de cantar, cuando la ultima gota de sudor resbalara de mi frente y ellos saltaran de sus asientos para atrapar esa gota. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado optimista, pero ese simple pensamiento hacia que toda la sangre se me fuera a los dedos de las manos.

Pase mis manos sudorosas por mis muslos y seguí a Hero, que ya estaba a mitad de camino mientras yo me había quedado parado como idiota en la puerta, por el pequeño pasillo.

Cuando subí los cuatro escalones para ir tras bambalinas, divise un papel con los nombres de las bandas y el orden en el que pasarían. Nosotros eramos los primeros en entrar, afortunadamente los demás habían llegado antes que nosotros y ya estaban preparados y relajados para salir a hacer nuestro el lugar.

Harvar D. Eclair, mi guitarrista. Se encontraba espiando detrás de las cortinas rojas, sus cabellos marrones apenas asomándose por sobre la rojiza tela de seda. Vestía una simple playera negra, una chaqueta blanca, unos jeans azules y una bufanda gris. Hero le grito a Harvar que dejara de coquetear y el volteo instantáneamente, no podíamos ver sus ojos por la gafas de aviador que tenia, pero apostaría lo que sea a que sus ojos ardían de furia contra mi rubio amigo. Mi bajista, Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré, se encontraba cerca de la mesa de comida, con una rosquilla en la mano, dándole un mordisco mientras miraba disimuladamente hacia su novio. Ella era linda, no muy bonita, pero su cabello marrón oscuro y sus ojos color chocolate tenían algo que no te dejaba apartar la vista. Harvar tenia suerte por tenerla. Mi baterista, Hero Bands se había aleado de mi lado a toda prisa y había corrido hacia un chico que yo no conocía. Jacky y Harvar se habían acercado a mi discutir lo que había pasado con la canción y les quite suspiros de alivio al decirle que seguía igual. Ellos comenzaron a hablar sobre lo impresionante que seria conseguir el contrato de Studio 42 o de alguna otra compañía, pero yo no les prestaba atención a su charla, solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza cuando sentía que me miraban.

De reojo veía a Hero hablar animadamente con el extraño. No se parecía a nada que yo hubiera visto. Su cabello anaranjado era sumamente extraño, pero lo que mas llamo mi atención fue que tenia el mismo color de ojos que yo, solo que parecían mas brillantes, mas claros. Aunque mi cerebro decía que lo que escucharía seria algo malo, pare la oreja e hice un movimiento de cabeza cuando sentí que Jacky me hizo una pregunta. Todo lo que podía escuchar a mi distancia era: ''No se como se lo tomara'', ''Le dije pero creo que no lo recuerda'', ''Los problemas deben resolverse en el escenario'', Hero rió y el extraño suspiro, ''Él querrá matarme'', volvieron a reír silenciosamente hasta que escuche, ''¿Donde esta él?'', las sonrisas que sus rostros se desvanecieron-el estaba sonriendo, pero apenas se notaba-, las miradas se dirigieron a mi, quise apartar la mirada para que no fuera obvio que los había estado espiando.

Hablaban de mi, y de alguien mas.

-¡D'espairs!-al escuchar el nombre de nuestra banda, todos nos miramos al mismo tiempo, como si estuviéramos coordinados, asentimos y salimos al escenario.

El sonido de la gente hablando había disminuido, algunas personas estaban tecleando rápidamente con su celular, otras aún seguían hablando y riendo con sus amigos y otras concentradas en nosotros, esperando a oír nuestra canción, siendo los primeros, debíamos dar una buena presentación para abrir el concurso.

Cada uno tomo su instrumento, yo me encargaba de la segunda guitarra, pero no lo necesitábamos ya que los sonidos adicionales se los habíamos encargado a los Dj, y a falta de nuestra vocalista, me coloque detrás de micrófono. Kim era una maldita zorra, desde hoy no estaría mas en esta banda, se lo haría saber cuando terminara el concurso o cuando apareciera. Saque a la zorra de mi mente y espere hasta que Jacky tomo el bajo y a que Harvar afinara a su gusto su guitarra, el era la guitarra principal así que debía de ser perfecto, Hero tomo su lugar en la batería y practico sonidos con el bombo y el hi-hat. Miro en mi dirección y asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿Listos?¿Comenzamos?-alzaron sus cabezas y asintieron, les sonreí y me voltee, haciéndole frente a todo nuestro publico-Buenas Noches, somos D'espairs-esa era la señal para Harvar y Hero comenzaran. Tome el micrófono, inhale profundamente y di el primer paso a mi futuro en la música.

**"kore wa boku no shinka no katei no ichi page desu"**

_「__Esta es la primera página de la historia de mi evolución__」_

**daki shime tai kara nihon ashi de aruku**

_(Ando con mis dos piernas porque quiero abrazarte)_

**hitori ja samishi kara kimi to iki suru yo**

_(Respiro contigo porque es triste estar solo)_

**"ne mama boku suki na hito ga dekita nda"**

_「__Ey, mamá, he conocido a una persona que me gusta__」_

**"omedeto"**

_("Felicidades")_

**aitai yo**

_(Quiero verte)_

**¿ne kimi wa ima goro dareno chichi o sutte ikiteru no?**

_(Ey, ahora, ¿de qué pechos te estás alimentando para vivir?")_

**¿kotoba wa mo oboeta kana?**

_(¿Has aprendido mis palabras?)_

Pare un momento y Harvar hizo su breve solo, Hero toco el platillo y volví a cantar. El esfuerzo y el deseo de pasar esta ronda eran demasiadas. Estaba empezando a sudar.

**_「__Papá, mamá, Nina…__」_**

**"yoku dekimashita ima sugu iku ne"**

_ ("Lo has hecho muy bien. Me voy")_

**¿are? okashi na...**

_(¿Eh? Es raro…)_

**kimi o daki shimeru tame ni ukaseta maeashi ganaze ka kimi o kizu tsuke hajimeru nda**

_(Caminé para abrazarte, sin saber por qué, he empezado a herirte)_

**oboe tate no kotoba datte kimi ni tsuki sasu knife**

_(Incluso las palabras que he aprendido te apuñalan como un cuchillo)_

_**kiri saku life**_

_(quitándote la vida)_

**"ja atashi ga knife hanatsu mae no sono kuchi o kono kuchi de fusaide age masho"**

("Entonces, antes de que el cuchillo te alcance, esos labios… ciérralos con los míos")

**aitai no chu**

_(Un beso entre nosotros)_

**kimi wa ima kara atashi no iki o sutte ikiteku no**

_(Ahora vivirás respirando mi propio aliento) _

**kotoba wa mo daeki de sabi tsuita**

(Las palabras se han reducido a saliva)

Deje de cantar y le cedí el escenario a Hero, Jacky y a Harvar. Yo me encargaba de sonreír y mover mi cabeza y mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música. Saltaba y bajaba y subía la cabeza como si estuviera escuchando heavy metal. Volví a tomar aire y me concentre en no equivocarme en las ultimas de la canción.

**ne kimi wa ima sara boku no iki o sutte**

_(De ahora en adelante, serás el aire que respiro)_

**"dai suki" da nante itte miseru kedo**

_(Puedes probar de decir "te quiero" también.)_

**sore nara mo isso bonbe no yoni issho**

_(Si lo haces, entonces tendrás que ser mi tanque de oxígeno)_

**boku ga haku kotoba sutte iki taete**

_(Dibuja las palabras que murmullo hasta mi último suspiro)_

Termine la canción y mi respiración agitada fue lo primero que se escucho en el teatro, antes de miles y miles de aplausos, seguidos de gente gritando.

Trague duro y salude al publico. MI garganta estaba seca, mi camisa llena de sudor y la sonrisa de idiota total en mi rostro no podía ser borrada por mas que le gritara a mi cerebro que la quitara.

Sin duda alguna, este era el lugar a donde yo pertenecía.

No había presentador, solo el encargado de que todo estuviera en orden con el sonido, el decía tu nombre y al instante debías salir, sin titubeos o pedir minutos de mas, si lo hacías ya te ganabas el mal viso. El tipo era serio y profesional, eso nos habían dicho en la reunión.

Al bajar del escenario, unos brazos me envolvieron y me hicieron caer de culo al suelo, estaba demasiado extasiado por la salida, que mis piernas temblaban, jamas había estado frente a un publico tan grande, solo diez o quince personas en un bar.

-¡Soul!Amor...¡Estuviste genial! ¡Me muero por estar ahí la próxima!-fruncí el ceño y la empuje de encima mio, quizá un poco brusco, pero la zorra se lo merecía-Soul...-negué con la cabeza y me puse de pie. Las demás personas nos estaban viendo, interesados.

-Kim, desde hoy estas fuera de la banda hasta nuevo aviso-puse mis manos en los bolsillos delanteros de mis jean, aunque me moría de calor, posiblemente mi cara estaba roja-diremos que tienes algo en la voz y que no sabemos cuando podrás volver a cantar...-ella no dijo nada, solo permaneció en el suelo, con sus ojos verdes brillando, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. No mire atrás cuando salí del teatro, dirigiéndome al baño para refrescarme.

Había estado en el baño al rededor de diez minutos, tenia mas calor del que había imaginado. Aproveche que alguien pasaba por allí y le pregunte la hora, había olvidado traer mi móvil, lo no creía necesario esta noche. Eran las once y media. No quería volver y toparme con la cara de Jacky, Kim era su mejor amiga y estoy seguro de que la defendería aunque sabia que lo tenia merecido por dejarnos plantados, camine por los alrededores hasta que fueron las doce menos diez, hice cálculos y me decidí a volver, quizá el concurso ya había terminado y anunciarían a los cuatro. MI animo volvió a subir.

Antes de entrar, vi a un chico de cabello negro con tres lineas blanca en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, fumando un cigarrillo, abstraído en su mundo, lo habría ignorado, pero se encontraba apoyado en la puerta por trasera del escenario.

-Primero, dame uno de esos-le dije como si nada, con los tipos antisociales como el había que hablar de este modo, sin pedir, solo exigir. El tipo me miro como si hubiera estado ignorándome y recién había caído en el entendimiento de que yo estaba aquí. Sus ojos ámbares, captaron mi atención por un momento, pero procedí a exigir otra vez-segundo, quítate, estas mi camino...-el tipo alzo sus azabaches cejas y el cigarrillo bailo en sus labios, formando una sonrisa.

-Soul Evans...-revolvió en sus pantalones de estilo militar y saco una caja de cigarrillos, saco uno mientras se quitaba del camino-eres tal y como ella dijo...-fruncí el ceño y estire mi mano para tomar el cigarrillo y abrir la puerta. Me ofreció un encendedor, pero le negué y entre para dirigirme a donde estaban mis amigos. El tipo fumador me siguió, y cuando me gire a verlo otra vez y preguntarle cual era su problema, el ya no estaba.

-¿Que sucede, Soul?-me pregunto Hero, negué con la cabeza y voltee a verlo con una sonrisa, mostrando le el cigarrillo en mis labios.

-Un tipo muy amable me regalo un cigarrillo y esperaba agradecerle, pero ya no esta...-asintió y me indico con la cabeza que fuéramos con el publico.

-Nos dieron unos asientos de primera fila, somos los últimos en ir a sentarnos,¿Donde estabas?-no respondí y salimos junto con el publico. La gente al vernos, grito, me sentí como una completa estrella de Rock, sonreí otra vez y salude al publico. Me dolía la mandíbula de tanto reír, ¿como no?, no lo hacia tan seguido desde hace años-bueno no importa, dijeron que apareció otra banda, una que había cancelado, pero apareció de ultimo minuto, los dejaron porque el organizador era amigo intimo de ellos.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Amigos íntimos?. Nosotros nos rompíamos el trasero aquí, moríamos de nervios, peleamos con garras y dientes-metafóricos-para tener un lugar en el concurso y ¿ellos entraban así como así?.Chupe con fuerza el cigarrillo y casi se rompe. Nuestros asientos estaban justo al frente, no me pareció una coincidencia, Hero había hecho que nos guardaran estos asientos. Al sentarme, Hero se movía en su lugar, incomodo.

-¿Oye, sucede algo?-le di un toque con mi bota a su pierna y el salto-Hero...

Trago duro, apretó sus labios y me miro con una sonrisa que temblaba-R-recuerdas...que mencionaste a una chica...-asentí, no recordando a que chica se refería. Tantas mujeres habían pasado por mi cama o por mi vida que ya no las recordaba-...M-maka...Albarn-mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y por poco el cigarrillo casi destruido cae de mis labios.

Maka Albarn. Mi mejor amiga desde que tenia siete años hasta que tuve doce. Ella era todo para mi, era lo primero que pensaba al despertar y lo ultimo que pensaba al dormir, solíamos jugar a que eramos estrellas de la música cuando eramos pequeños. Yo tocaba la guitarra y ella tocaba el piano, era increíble como lograba que una canción melancólica de su madre-ella tenia un libro completo de ellas- se transformara en una alegre y feliz. Recordaba como ella era la única que recordaba mi cumpleaños, siempre me daba lo mismo, un disco. Decía que si escuchaba de todo un poco, seria un experto en cuanto estilos. Ella me había gustado de pequeño. Me había enamorado de su cabello rubio ceniza, sus rizos y sus rulos por encima de sus orejas, sus enormes, brillantes y hermosos ojos jades como una joya, de sus manitas ágiles de pianista y de su sonrisa. Mi corazón latió rápido al pensar en su sonrisa, me sentí un pedófilo por pensar en la Maka de hace cinco años de esa manera. Cuando tuve doce y ella diez, planee una cena con ella. No eramos mayores para tomar vino, pero si jugo de uva e imaginar que era vino, había planeado comer hamburguesas con ella y recordar juntos el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres. Pero no pude hacerlo, me puse nervioso y cancele todo a ultimo momento. Esa noche fui a su casa y su abuelo había dicho que ella y su esposa no estaban, había dicho que no sabia cuando volverían. Con el peso en mi corazón de no poder haber pasado ese día con ella, volví a mi casa. Al día siguiente la llame, pero ella no contesto, ni la siguiente a esa, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente. No sabia cuanto daño le había hecho el que no estuviera con ella ese día, pero algo había cambiado. Quise dejarla sola por un tiempo, para que se tranquilizara y volviera a ser mi Maka. Pero tres meses cuando fui a su casa, me tope con una dama de cabello corto, vestida muy elegante y con aspecto profesional, que me dijo que los Albarn se habían mudado. Decía que el dueño de la casa había muerto y su esposa y sus nietos de habían ido hace una semana.

El dolor de la traición se instalo en mi pecho, años siendo amigos y ella me ignoraba de la nada. Entendía que el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres era una fecha especial, pero ella apenas los había conocido, tenia cinco años, quizá apenas los recordaba y sus caras eran simples borrones en su memoria, quise culparla por ser demasiado sentimental, pero no pude, ella era la única persona que se había fijado en mi. La deje ir, porque pensé que eso quería ella, olvidar a las personas especiales que un día la quisieron y empezar desde cero en otro lugar, con otras personas. La borre de mi mente, fue difícil durante esos cinco años, pero tenerla en el recuerdo como una persona que no heria a los demás no me parecía correcto, ella me había herido profundamente. Meses después de que mis padres me dejaran con mi tía, conocí a Hero. No dude en contarle todo, esa la primera persona real con la que hablaba. El tenia trece, pero sabia lo que sentía.

Maka maldita Albarn.

Cerré los ojos y dispare con una nueve milímetros a todas las imágenes de Maka.

Abrí los ojos y mire con dureza al rubio a mi lado-La recuerdo...-admití a duras penas-¿Porque la mencionas ahora?-Hero era el único que sabia de la existencia de la rubia en mi pasado, no quería que nadie supiera que una chica me había roto el corazón de pequeño e idiota. Él había jurado no decírselo a nadie.

-Porque...-el nombre de la ultima banda no fue anunciado, probablemente no lo habían decido, podía poner el nombre del líder del grupo si aun no tenían un nombre era Death The Kid.

Las luces se apagaron y el teatro entro en silencio total, literal. Todos estaban cansados, pero ninguno de ellos quería perderse la banda que cerraría el concurso y luego anunciarían a los cuatro.

Un montón de mimados, pensé burlón.

Se oyeron pasos amortiguados por la madera del escenario. Luego otra silencio. Suspiros y voces murmurando se escucharon levemente y luego se prendieron las luces.

La primer luz alumbro la batería. El brillo superficial ilumino a un chico de cabello azul, sentado en el banquillo de la batería con los ojos cerrados, ignorando las miles de miradas que se enfocaban en el. Vestía una playera negra con un nombre ''Nano'' en letras blancas y deformadas, unos pantalones de jean rojos, zapatillas vans azules y tenia una bandana negra en su cabeza.

La segunda luz alumbro al segundo guitarrista. Era una chica. Su cabello era rubio, deslumbrantemente rubio, lo tenia atado en dos coletas con rizos enormes, tenia los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tenia puesto un vestido de tirantes, de color violeta y negro a cuadros hasta las rodillas, un cierre en el frente y botas hasta las rodillas de color negro.

La tercera luz me dejo sorprendido. Era el tipo que me había dado un cigarrillo en la entrada. Era el bajista. Vestía un traje negro con un moño blanco en forma de calavera y zapatos de vestir. No podía ver sus ojos ámbares ya que los tenia cerrados al igual que el baterista y la guitarrista.

La cuarta luz alumbro a un chico de cabello anaranjado que se me había familiar. Vestía unos jean remangados hasta las rodillas, una playera blanca con el nombre ''Nano'' de color rojo y escrito deformadamente, encima de esta traía una sudadera con cierre de color marrón y unas zapatillas vans negras.

Faltaba el vocalista. ¿Seria igual que Kim y de iba cuando quería?. Si era así, entonces sentía pena por ellos, yo podía lidiar con Kim, ya que sabia cantar, pero ¿ellos no tenían una voz de reemplazo?

Deslice mi vista de ellos hacia mi amigo rubio a mi lado-¿Ese es el chico con el que estabas hablando hoy?-el asintió aun nervioso, estaba a punto de preguntarle que rayos le pasaba y porque había mencionado a Maka cuando en ese instante la quinta luz, la que destapaba la identidad del vocalista, fue encendida.

Mi vista se enfoco automáticamente en la chica frente al micrófono. Su cabello era rubio cenizo, lo tenia por unos centímetros debajo de los hombros, con un corte desmechado y a los lados podía ver mechones de color azul. Traía puesto un vestido de encaje de color crema hasta los muslos, las mangas le llegaban hasta las codos, y tenia un fina cinta negra dividiendo su pecho y el resto de sus curvas. En sus piernas posaban unos ligeros negros, en sus pies había unos borcego negros con hebilla dorada. Tenia sus ojos cerrados, me daban ganas de subirme al escenario, sacudirla y preguntarle su nombre.

-Porque Maka esta aquí-como si la verdad fuera un balde de agua helada, caí en la comprensión. Ella chica tan hermosa, era Maka Albarn, la chica que rompió mi corazón hace cinco años.

Y el cigarrillo cayo de mis labios.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien, me emocione como nunca antes en este encuentro. Supere mi récord :D<strong>_

_**Si quieren ver como es el vestido de Maka tan solo busquen en Internet ''Vestido de encaje crema'' y creo que es el segundo XD**_

_**Si quieren que continué por favor dejar un review al final de este capitulo.**_

_**Si quieren saber que pasa a continuación por favor dejar un review al final de este capitulo.**_

_**¡Nos vemos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jooooodeeeeer. La inspiración me ha noqueado y hoy subiré otro capitulo ¿Les gusto el anterior?. Espero que este también les guste, aunque no es taaaan largo como el anterior, pero se acerca y creo que estoy mejorando. Cada vez se me hace mas fácil relatar desde el punto de vista de un chico. (las chicas entienden. Eso de las hormonas XD)**_

_**La canción que Maka canta en este fic es Nevereverland de Nano. (El nombre existe, yo solo lo tome prestado)¡DÉJENME REVIEWS!**_

_**Declaimer: Soul eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tampoco las canciones aquí puestas. Yo solo soy dueña de la historia**_

* * *

><p>El cigarrillo cayo de mis labios al suelo antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Mierda. Era el único que tenia y no podía decirle a Hero que me compara una caja porque me tiraría el dinero a la cara y ademas se lo veía preocupado por como había reaccionado al verla.<p>

Esa era Maka. No podía creerlo. ¿Tanto había crecido? ¿Tanto se había desarrollado?. Ciertamente el abuelo de Maka decía que ella seria igual de hermosa que su madre, y yo había visto fotos de la mamá de Maka y en verdad era hermosa, solo que no tenia el cabello rubio. Su madre era pelirroja, pequeña y con ojos jades. Maka había heredado el cabello rubio de su padre y los ojos de su madre. Una hermosa y sexy combinación.

Antes era hermosa, pero ahora que había crecido lo era aún mas.

Saque la nueve milímetros mental y apunte a Soul idiota para que se tranquilizara. Fulmine a mi pulso para que volviera a su estado normal y suspire.

Mire de reojo a Hero-¿Lo sabias?-susurre alto, para no gritar, el silencio aun no se desvanecía, todos estaban atentos a lo que Maka, la diosa rubia, haría.

-Lo supe hoy, quise correr y avisarte al instante-asentí, sabia que eso de la canción no era la noticia caliente que quería decirme. Maldito mentiroso-pero…no se…recordé como habías estado cuando me dijiste sobre lo de esa chica y me arrepentí, pensé que si te decía te pondrías mal o furioso y fallaríamos en el escenario…

Lo que me decía tenia sentido. Suspire y me cruce de brazos. Justo como Hero, el idiota, decía, hubiera estado de mal humor, hubiera vigilado todo perímetro para ver cuando ella vendría, hubiera estado demasiado paranoico para concentrarme en cantar. Costaba admitirlo, pero Hero tenia razón.

-¿Estas enojado?-pregunto dudoso. Volví a suspirar y pase mi mano por mi cabello, despeinandolo con irritación.

-No, lo que hiciste estuvo bien, gracias Hero-mi agradecimiento no logro convencer a Hero, pero igualmente asintió y fijo su vista en el escenario, yo hice los mismo.

¿Como podría con esto? Hace años que no la veía y el ultimo recuerdo de ella fue cuando prometimos pasar el aniversario de los Albarn juntos, cuando yo había planeado una cena y cuando ella se había ido con su abuela a algún lado. ¿Habría ido a las tumbas?. Negué con la cabeza. Eso no me interesaba. Ella ya no me interesa, me obligue a convencerme así como obligue a mis ojos a ver su actuación.

Mis ojos estaban concentrados en ella, comparando sus fracciones de la Maka de ahora con la de hace cinco años, que cuando ella abrió sus ojos, me asuste y me fui hacia atrás en mi asiento. Estando quieta, ella parecía una de esas muñecas en las tiendas de ropa. Mierda, concéntrate, Evans.

Sus ojos jade excanearon la habitación llena de publico mirándola. Por una fracción de segundo, examine a los demás personajes y ver si habían abierto los ojos también, pero no fue así. Volví mis vista a Maka y cuando lo hice nuestras miradas se cruzaron. El aire se fue de mi cuerpo sin mi permiso. Me quede quieto, esperando para ver su reacción. Entrecerró los ojos y me fulmino con la mirada, luego como si no hubiera pasado la fijo en Hero. Le sonrió.

¿Ella le sonrió? ¿A un desconocido? No, eso no era posible. Ellos se conocían. ¿Hero conocía a Maka ademas de las cosas que yo le había contado? ¿De que la conocía? ¿Por que lo hacia? Pensándolo mejor...¿Por que no me lo dijo? Entendía que no me contara que ella estaba aquí, en la escuela, pero ¿que ambos se conocían?. No golpeaba jamas a Hero, pero hoy seria su primera vez. De reojo vi como, algo dudoso, pero cordial, Hero le devolvía la sonrisa. Listo. Hero tendría un ojo morado hoy, me importaba una mierda el concurso.

¿Por que iba a golpearlo? Ella me había dejado. ¿Dejado? Si quiera teníamos una relación. No. Suspire y volví a pasar la mano por mi cabello. Ella no era nada mio, Hero podía hablarse si quisiera, podía sonreirle, podía follarla si quería. Mi rostro se calentó. Cálmate Evans Soul, no pasa nada, respira.

Maka no volvió a mirarme, mi cuerpo se destenso y solté el aire que había estado teniendo, ella solo se movió y tomo el micrófono entre sus manos. Esas delicadas manos tomando algo redondeado y grande. ¡¿Que diablos estoy pensando?!. Respira, solo no la mires y no habrá ''problemas''

Sus labios se acercaron al micrófono-Buenas noches gente...-su voz era cálida, delicada. Había cambiado ligeramente en estos años-Lamentamos venir aquí de imprevisto, pero...bueno-dejo escapar una ligera risa, no había nerviosismo en ella. Yo no le afectaba-Somos ''Nano''...-así que por eso las remeras de aquellos chicos. Asentí cuando comprendí el porque.

Ella se alejo del micrófono e intento sacarlo de su lugar, cuando lo hizo acomodo los cables de este para que no le estorbaran. Cuando estuvo cómoda, chasqueo los dedos y los demás chicos abrieron los ojos, como si estuvieran siendo convocados. Eso era tenebroso, pero genial mismo tiempo. Inhalo una profunda cantidad de aire y valor y mientras yo me acomode en mi asiento, preparándome para mi tortura.

El sonido de las notas de un piano inundo el teatro. Se podía escuchar claramente, nadie hacia un ruido, bueno, quizá unas pequeñas toces en el fondo, pero nada mas. Maka cerro los ojos y pude ver por sus expresiones, que ella había escrito la canción, con tanto sentimiento que deseaba transmitirlo a través de su rostro ademas de su voz.

**Long ago, inside a distant memory,**

(Hace mucho tiempo, dentro de una lejana memoria,)

**There is a voice that says**

(Hay una voz que dice)

**¿Do you believe a world of happy endings?**

(¿Crees en un mundo de finales felices?)

**Even when the road seems long,**

(Aun cuando el camino parece largo,)

**Every breath you take will lead you closer to**

(Cada respiro que tomas te llevará mas cerca al)

**A special place within**

(lugar especial dentro)

**Your Nevereverland**

(de tu Nuncajamas...)

Ella dejo de cantar y los instrumentos presentes se le unieron. Su voz era hermosa, incluso mejor que la de Kim, su ingles era perfecto, parecía normal para ella. Me había dejado sin palabras, aunque de niño nunca la había escuchado cantar. La canción fue tomando velocidad y tornándose mas movida. Maka se movía de un lado a otro, moviendo sus caderas. Hipnótico. Extendía la mano hacia el publico y movía la cabeza y las caderas, como si estuviera en un ensayo. Normal, casual, pero a la misma vez personal, sintiéndose ella misma en el escenario, con miles de ojos viéndola y luciendo sorprendidos.

**Mezamete**

(Me despierto)

**Komaku wo tataki tsudzuketeru SAIREN**

(Una sirena sigue sonando en mis tímpanos)

**Kono sakebigoe wo oshikoroshite**

(Reprimo este grito hasta la muerte)

**Nanimo shirazu ni**

(Sin saber nada)

**Shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete**

(Me aferro solo al palpitar de mi corazón)

**Genjitsu no TORAPPU ni ochite yuku**

(Y caigo en la trampa de la realidad)

Se hizo una pequeña pausa de su voz y ella salto en su lugar. Estaba contenta, feliz de estar en el escenario. Ni siquiera parecía nerviosa. Dejo de saltar y tomo firme el micrófono y bajo la cabeza.

**Koukai wa shinai yo**

(No me arrepentiré)

**Tsumiageta chigireteta miraizu wo nagame**

(Contemplo al dibujo del futuro que ha sido roto y apilado)

**Iki wo tomete**

(Contengo mi respiración)

**Sabitsuita kioku no hari**

(En mi cabeza)

**Atama n naka**

(Las manecillas de mis memorias oxidadas)

**Guruguru**

(Giran)

**Mawaru yo**

(dando vueltas y vueltas)

Movía las caderas de un lado a otro. Su mano subió hacia arriba y la extendió hacia el publico.

**As I close my eyes**

(Al cerrar mis ojos)

**Nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku**

(No hay señal atrás, no hay ruido escapándose, no hay destino)

**I know that this is what I want, this is what I need**

(Sé que esto esto es lo que quiero, lo que necesito)

**Ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzou**

(La post imagen que se repite incluso ahora)

**Kizutsuita kako no bokura wa**

(Nosotros que tenemos un pasado lastimado)

**Ienai mama de**

(Estamos, sin ser curados)

**Sonna karamawari kawaranai hibi wa**

(Encerrando)

**Mou tozashite ikun da**

(Esos días invariables que se repiten sin sentido)

**So now**

(Así que ahora)

**Kore wa boku ga nozonda**

(Esto es lo que deseé)

**My Nevereverland**

(Mi Tierra de Nunca jamas)

Se acerco mas a la orilla del escenario y puso su mano izquierda libre en su cintura mientras marcaba el tiempo, chocando la punta de sus botas en el suelo de madera. La gente a mi al rededor comenzaba a ponerse de pie y cada vez había mas gente que gritaba por ella.

**Samayou**

(Merodeo)

**NAIFU no you ni tsukisasu kotoba ga**

(Palabras que perforan como cuchillos)

**Kono kurushimi wo azawaratte**

(Se rien de mi dolor)

**Nanimo dekizu ni**

(Sin poder hacer nada)

**Furueru koe wo nomikonde**

(Me trago de vuelta mi voz temblorosa)

**Kodoku no TORAPPU ni ochite yuku**

(Y caigo en la trampa de soledad)

Alzo su mano izquierda al aire. La gente a mi al rededor la imito y alzo sus manos.

**Mayoikonda kono ashidori**

(Estos pasos que se han perdido)

**Tsumazuite sonzaikan wo ushinatte**

(Tropiezan, pierden su presencia)

**Namida de somatta**

(Y estan teñidos de lagrimas)

**Higeki no SUTEEJI kuruoshiku**

(En mi corazon)

**Kokoro n naka**

(El escenario de tragedia baila)

**Furafura**

(como maniaco)

**Odoru yo**

(y con pasos inseguros)

Su mano se cerro en un puño, baja y subía, cada vez mas rápido. Otra vez fue imitada. Esto ya parecía una secta satánica.

**As I take your hand**

(Al tomar tu mano)

**Kakenukete iku kokoro no kioku iroasete iku**

(Corro detras de ti, las memorias de mi corazon se desvanecen)

**I know that this is what I want, this is what I need**

(Sé que esto esto es lo que quiero, lo que necesito)

**Asu mo kurikaeshiteku zanzou**

(La post imagen que repetirá el mañana también)

**Tobidashita hizumu sekai ga**

(El mundo distorsionado que apareció repentinamente)

**Kienai mama de**

(Está, sin desaparecer)

**Sonna karamawari kawaranai hibi wa**

(Encerrando)

**Mou tozashite ikun da**

(Esos días invariables que se repiten sin sentido)

**So now**

(Así que ahora)

**Kore wa boku ga nozonda**

(Esto es lo que deseé)

**My Nevereverland**

(Mi Tierra de Nuncajamas)

Dejo de hacer eso de la secta satánica con su mano y empezó a balancearse en el suelo. Luego se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos del publico, caminaba hacia el fondo, hacia donde estaba la batería.

**Mezamete**

(Me despierto)

**Yume no ato no you na komorebi ga**

(La luz del sol brillando a través de los arboles como después de un sueño)

**Mabuta no ura shimi wataru**

(Perfora hasta el otro lado de mis parpados)

**Subete ga kanatta hazu da to omotte mo mata**

(Aunque pienso que "todo debió haberse vuelto realidad")

**Ochite iku**

(Caigo de nuevo)

Cuando ese subido con la música se hizo mas fuerte. Ella giro y corrió hacia el borde. Toda la gente se puso de pie, como si ella fuera a tirarse y ellos estuvieran listos para atraparla. Cuando vieron que no se lanzaría, no se volvieron a sentar, si no que gritaron y saltaron. De alguna manera ellos parecían idiotizados por la canción, o tal vez por la voz de Maka.

**As I close my eyes**

( Al cerrar mis ojos)

**Nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku**

(No hay señal atrás, no hay ruido escapándose, no hay destino)

**I know that this is what I want, this is what I need**

(Sé que esto esto es lo que quiero, lo que necesito)

**Ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzou**

(La postimagen que se repite incluso ahora)

**Kizutsuita kako no bokura wa**

(Nosotros que tenemos un pasado lastimado)

**Ienai mama de**

(Estamos, sin ser curados)

**Sonna karamawari kawaranai hibi wa**

(Encerrando)

**Mou tozashite ikun da**

(Esos días invariables que se repiten sin sentido)

**So now**

(Así que ahora)

**Kore wa boku ga nozonda**

(Esto es lo que deseé)

**My Nevereverland**

(Mi Tierra de Nunca jamas)

Soltó el micrófono y lo dejo caer, y cuando ella empezó a saltar todo el mundo saltaba. Era extraño, lo que ella hacia, ellos también. La querían. Maka jugaba con su cabello y luego alzo su puño cuando la canción termino. Se veía sexy. Endiabladamente. Con el cabello despeinado, el sudor en todo el cuerpo, el vestido que había tenido unos subidones, la sonrisa de satisfacción con ella misma, y sus ojos rebalsados de felicidad.

Trague duro. Algunas cosas nunca se olvidan. Ella aun era como lo recordaba. Salvaje, libre, quizá se ponía nerviosa, pero cuando la veías actuar casi ni lo notabas. La había visto tocar el piano muchas veces y siempre me sorprendía.

La multitud comenzó a gritar el nombre de su banda. Sin duda ellos serian los primeros que pasarían,

Maka sonrió al publico y luego volteo su cintura para ver a los otros chicos. Su mirada se detuvo en el chico de cabello anaranjado que había visto hablar con Hero. Fruncí el ceño sin poder evitarlo.

-Soul...-mi cuello giro inmediatamente a donde me llamaban. Hero se alejo un poco de mi. Quien sabe que cara de loco tenia-debemos...subir-asentí y me levante de mi asiento mas rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Suspire. En verdad, que bueno que Hero no me había dicho lo de Maka antes, hubiera estado peor que ahora.

Fui tras bambalinas y evite mirar a Maka. Mi rostro de descompondría sin duda, si intercambiaba monosílabos con ella, posiblemente me pondría rojo de furia contenida de cinco años. Por suerte la cosa de la excitación con Maka había disminuido, ahora solo sentía un leve cosquilleo en el estomago.

Todas las bandas se reunieron en el escenario, esperando a que el organizador anunciara a los cuatro. Pase mis manos por mis muslos y suspire. Mierda, estaba suspirando mucho.

Un hombre bajito, vestido de traje azul con lentejuelas brillantes y de bigote al estilo italiano, salio detrás de las cortinas rojas e hizo su aparición en el escenario. Uno de los chicos de sonido le tendió un micrófono, el lo palmeo antes de hablar-hola, hola...-miro hacia la izquierda, donde estaba el equipo de sonido y asintió hacia ellos, luego volvió a mirar a la multitud y después enfoco su vista en el papel que tenia entre manos-silencio por favor, anunciare a las cuatro bandas que serán oficialmente aceptadas por mis superiores para el concurso...-suspiro. El no parecía tener ganas de lidiar con un montón de pubertos, bueno aunque yo tenia diecisiete. Fruncí el ceño. Eso no venia al caso. Evans, concentración-La primera banda sera...D'espairs...-asentimos, aunque por dentro teníamos ganas de besar al pequeño pinguino con bigote. Debíamos lucir serios frente a estas personas-la segunda banda...Buzz G...-vi de reojo a la competencia y ellos también me miraron, su mirada lanzaba rayos hacia mi, mientras que la mía lo apuntaba con mi favorita nueve milímetros-la tercera banda...The pixes...y la ultima banda que fue seleccionada por el juez es...-sin dejar al pobre pinguino hablar, se hoyo fuerte y claro un grito en la multitud, se le unieron mas y mas, hasta que era imposible no escuchar la banda que aclamaban-Nano...-otro grito, solo que mas cerca.

Todos giramos nuestras cabezas, alarmados por quien había sido herido. La sorpresa fue cuando Maka empezó a llorar y a reír, ¿eso era siquiera posible?, reía como loca, aunque ningún chico podía quitar los ojos de ella, varios oponentes fueron regañados por sus chicas-incluyendo a Harvar, el muy idiota no se había esperado ese golpe con una rosquilla en la cabeza-los gritos volvieron a escucharse y el chico de pelo azul se apresuro a quitarle el micrófono al pinguino.

-¡Hola admiradores!-grito demasiado fuerte en el micrófono, un sonido parecido a un timbre retumbo por el salón, haciendo temblar las paredes, todos se taparon los oídos, menos yo, no me hacia nada. Años escuchando la música de Maka tenia sus cosas buenas, me recordé-¡Mi nombre es Black Star!¡Y ganaremos esta mierda!-el chico de cabello anaranjado corrió hacia Black Star y de un manotazo le quito el micrófono al escandaloso. Sentí pena por el micrófono. El chico mandarina sonrió hacia el publico y se volvió a gritarle al escandaloso. En todo ese alboroto, las demás bandas comenzaban a irse, algunos llorando por no haber pasado, algunos cansados y agotados, pero el chico que me había dado un cigarrillo seguía allí, hablando como si nada con Maka.

Y yo estaba solo. Jacky y Harvar probablemente se habían ido hacia unos minutos y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, se habrían ido a ''festejar''. ¿Y Hero? Ignore por un momento el desastre que estaban armando esos dos y mire a todos lados buscando esa cabellera rubia a la que había querido golpear. Escuche una voz que me llamaba y al seguirla, vi que era Hero, él estaba caminando hacia los amigos de Maka. Y ella estaba viéndome.

No se si vi decepción, melancolía y simplemente confusión. Ella no apartaba su mirada de mi y yo no lo hacia de ella. Hero volvió a llamarme y me dije a mi mismo que no podía hacer esto. Ella y yo no eramos iguales. Yo no podía hacer como si no la conociera. Levante la mano y le dije ''ducha'' con los labios antes de darme la vuelta e irme.

Minutos mas tarde me encontraba en mi cama, ya duchado y con unos boxers para dormir. Demasiada energía agotada en un día, cerré mis ojos y cuando estaba tocando el sueño, cuando estaba a punto de hundirme en un hermoso sueño, alguien golpeo la puerta. Abrí los ojos, sobresaltado y pensando que el ruido solo fue mi imaginación, pero volví a escucharlo.

Maldiciendo, camine en boxers a la puerta, no importándome quien golpeaba a estar horas. Malditos desconsiderados. Accione el interruptor de la luz y abrí la puerta. Una sonrisa similar al la del gato de Cheshire**(1)** se instalo en mi rostro.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte, joven?-el chico mandarina frunció el ceño y señalo con la cabeza el interior de mi apartamento. Pensé la idea un momento, ¿Quería un extraño en mi casa? Mejor dicho, ¿Quería al amigo de Maka en mi casa?. Abrí mas la puerta y me corrí, dejándolo entrar. Esto sera interesante, pensé cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndome al sillón de la sala-siéntate donde quieras...-me senté en un sillón de una sola persona frente a el y me cruce de brazos.

Carraspeo y poso sus brazos en el apoya brazos del sillón, cruzo las piernas y me fulmino con la mirada-Veras...he venido aquí...con una petición...

-Me gustan las mujeres, chico...-mandarina suspiro, cansado. No me importo, yo también estaba cansado.

-Ponte serio por favor...-puse los ojos en blanco y suspire. Asentí e hice círculos con mi mano e hacia el, indicándole que continuara.-Bueno...quiero...que no hagas que Maka se agite demasiado...-enarque una ceja-ella esta...sensible y no queremos que...

-¿Quieres que me aleje de ella?-pregunte sin rodeos. Al verlo desviar la mirada, mi mandíbula se tenso. ¿Quien se creía este tipo? ¿Creía que por que solo venia aquí y me podía no estar cerca de ella yo le obedecería? ¿Pensaba que yo gustoso movería mi cola y ladraría?. Estúpido.

-No...yo...quiero hacer que ustedes vuelvan a ser amigos...en realidad...todos queremos eso...

-¿Todos?-¿Quien demonios sabia de Maka? ¿El maldito de Hero les había dicho a los de la banda? ¿Maka les había contado a sus amigos y se burlaba de mi a mis espaldas?. Entrelace las manos, fruncí el ceño y me acerque mas al chico mandarina. Mierda, en esta pose me parecía a mi padre. Mierda. -Explícate, mandarina.

-Sucede que yo...em...les dije a mis chicos...-me levante de golpe del sillón donde había estado. Mi mirada ardía en furia, mis dientes se apretaban tan fuerte que me dolía la mandíbula, mis puños se cerraron hasta hasta el punto donde mis nudillos se volvían blancos, mi respiración se volvía mas agitada cada vez. ¿Como podía haber dicho algo tan personal a sus amiguitos? ¿Porque el lo sabia? ¿Quien demonios se creía?-Oye tranquilo...Maka me lo contó todo hace cinco años, cuando ella y yo nos conocimos..-me relaje un poco, yo se lo había dicho a Hero en la misma cantidad de tiempo. Respira, me dije a mi mismo-sinceramente...no puedo creer como hiciste algo así y ni siquiera tienes la decencia de disculparte o hablar con ella...

-¿Eh? ¿Que yo hice qué?-mi cuerpo se relajo, incrédulo. Así que yo había hecho algo. ¿Era porque no había estado con ella?-¿Podrías decirme que hice exactamente para que ella dejara de hablarme de la noche a la mañana?-literal.

El chico mandarina me miro con los ojos abiertos, luego miro hacia abajo y sus cejas se volvieron una, asintió y luego volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa-No me corresponde a mi decírtelo...

Hijo de puta.

Apoye mi espalda en el respaldo del sillón y me cruce de brazos. Debía ser un mal chiste-¿En serio? ¿No es de tu incumbencia? Acabas de decir que le dijiste algo que no era tu problema, a todos tus amiguitos-suspire y inhale aire, hablar de estas cosas con alguien cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabia era difícil-...esto solo es problema de Maka y mio...no me importa el que te lo halla contado-mentira. Si me importaba. Ella estaba burlándose de mi-pero no quiero que que alguien que no tenga nada que ver en el asunto se meta...

-Lo digo porque ella nos importa. Por ejemplo, Hero...-mordí mi labio inferior. ¿Debería saber que hizo Hero para después matarlo? Si-el y yo nos conocimos en un bar, él decía estar buscando a Maka...-mis ojos se abrieron al instante y pestañee varias veces. ¿Él había buscado a Maka?. El chico mandarina aclaro su voz, sorprendiéndome a mi mismo, me descubrí ofreciéndole agua, el negó y continuo-el y yo hablamos y decidimos ocultare a Maka que el era tu amigo y que sabia todo acerca de ustedes. Hero y yo queríamos que ambos superaran el pasado y volvieran a ser como antes...

-No podemos ser como antes-sonreí melancólico. Ella y yo no podríamos recuperar la relación que teníamos antes. Ella me había dejado, yo la odiaba ahora.

¿Odiarla? Negué mentalmente. No. No la odiaba, ella debía tener alguna razón. Maka era racional y sensata aun con la edad de diez años. No debía defenderla, pero ella había dejado una huella en mi pecho y por mas baños que tomara, no desaparecería. Ella estaba plasmada en mi. Mierda.

Maldita Maka Albarn.

Pase mis manos por mi cara y eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, rehuyendo de la mirada del chico mandarina.

-Escucha chico...-comencé, volviendo la cabeza y mirándolo serio.

-Soy Nate-aclaro-Nate Adams.

-Como sea...entiende-trague duro-ella y yo no podemos volver a ser lo que eramos, ella cambio, yo cambie...-cada palabra sonaba como si quisiera convencerme a mi, y era cierto. Quería convencerme y dejar de pensar en esa tonta rubia-ahora si me disculpas, estoy agotado y quiero dormir...no, mejor dicho...-me levante del sillón y me dirigí hacia la puerta, la abrí y extendí la mano hacia afuera mirando a Nate-Vete de mi casa ahora.

Cerro los ojos y suspiro otra vez. ¿Que pasaba con los suspiros? ¿Estaban de moda?. Puso sus manos en sus rodillas y como un viejo, se quejo al levantarse-gracias por tu hospitalidad, Soul Evans...-asentí y señale con mi cabeza la salida-ya voy, ya voy...-camino en dirección a la puerta y antes de dar un paso fuera de mi territorio, se detuvo y me sonrió de oreja a oreja-las paredes son muy finas-dijo y salio.

Jesucristo. Cerré de un sonoro portazo la estúpida madera rectangular y apague la luz. Cuando quise volver a mi habitación, me dio demasiado sueño para seguir caminando. Me lancé en el sillón y acomode mi brazo como almohada. Estaba a punto de cerrar mis ojos cuando un tarareo llamo mi atención. Me quede quieto y escuche con atención. Era una voz femenina tarareando una tonada que nunca antes había escuchado.

Era relajante. La voz de esa chica no desafinaba en absoluto. Suspire e inevitablemente unos ojos verdes vinieron a mi mente. Brillantes en el centro, oscuros al rededor. Con pequeñas manchas amarillas en el medio, apenas visibles por el ojo humano, pero no para alguien que llevaba años viéndolos. Tan hipnotizadores, capturadores de miradas. Cuando Maka me miraba fijamente, en mi surgía una necesidad de acercarme a ella, juntar mi frente con la suya y mirar sus ojos por horas. Un suspiro de alivio se filtro de mis labios. Mierda, que relajante. El tarareo pronto se volvieron palabras y pronto me fundí en un sueño profundo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>He terminado. Si les gusto déjenme reviews. Si tienen alguna sugerencia de alguna canción que debería poner, digan para que banda debería usarla y díganmelo en los reviews. <strong>_

_**Gracias por leer mi historia :3**_

_**¡Reviews aquí abajo!**_

_**(1)=**_**El ****Gato de Cheshire** (también conocido como _Gato Risón_) es un personaje de la película _Alicia en el país de las Maravillas._Su amplia sonrisa es lo que más le caracteriza, que normalmente aparece antes de que el resto de su cuerpo se haga visible.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Soy flash. Subí tres capítulos seguidos. :3 Me siento orgullosa de mi misma. Gracias a los reviews del los capítulos anteriores. Pasen la voz sobre este fic y ayúdenme a conseguir mas lectores mononos como ustedes ;D**_

_**La canción que canta Maka aun no la rebelare. Eso sera mas adelante. **_

_**La canción que toca en el piano es There of SSS ost de angel beats, la versión de piano. La siguiente canción es What you wanted de One republic.**_

_**Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tampoco son de mi propiedad las canciones de aquí. Yo solo soy dueña de esta historia.**_

* * *

><p>Me desperté, no debido a que había dormido lo necesario, si no que el sol y el viento se encargaron de golpearme para que me despertara. Había olvidado cerrar las puertas que dirigían al balcón y ahora veía los contras de haber creído que las habitaciones estarían frescas y ventiladas para cuando despertara.<p>

Estire mis brazos y piernas entumecidas en el limitado espacio del sillón y suspire. Mierda, no quería levantarme.

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando la voz de anoche volvió a capturar mis oídos. Abrí los ojos de golpe y escuche con atención. Parecía estar practicando la misma canción de anoche, una y otra vez. Tarareando cada vez mas fuerte. La voz se me hacia conocida.

_''antes de dar un paso fuera de mi territorio, se detuvo y me sonrió de oreja a oreja-las paredes son muy finas-dijo y salio.''_

De un salto, me puse de pie en el sillón y trague duro cuando la comprensión de esas palabras al fin me llego. Fuerte y claro. Esa chica era Maka. ¿Por que tenia que estar tan cerca? ¿Esto era una maldita broma? El destino quería matarme. Pase mis manos por mi cara y por mi cabello. Jesucristo.

Con un suspiro me puse de pie y me dirigí al baño. Apenas me duchara, me iría a intentar escribir mi próxima canción, no quería estar aquí si Maka estaba tan cerca.

Luego de ducharme, salí de la bañera y envolví una toalla en mi cintura, no sin antes darme cuenta que mi vecina había dejado de cantar. Sonreí aliviado y busque en mi armario y saque una playera negra, unos pantalones de jean gastados y las botas que había usado el día anterior. Podría agregarle un poco de estilo. Saque una bandana roja que tenia entre mi cosas y la ate a mi tobillo.

Tome mi guitarra y al abrir la puerta, me arrepentí de no haberme quedado mas tiempo en el sillón. Podría haber estado durmiendo plácidamente y no me habría encontrado a una rubia de ojos verdes, con los brazos cruzados, apoyada en la pared frente a mi puerta.

Bestia una camisa azul sin mangas, con unos moños celestes en el pecho, unos pantalones cortos blancos, unos borcego negros con menos taco que lo que tenia ayer en el escenario. Tenia una buena vista de sus piernas, pero no podría mirarla porque ella estaba vigilándome.

-Hey...-dijo, y me tentó darme la vuelta y ver si en verdad me hablaba a mi. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y escondí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón para que no viera que estaba temblando.

-Hey-devolví el saludo, ajuste la correa de mi guitarra a mi hombro y voltee el rostro sin dejar de mirarla, quizá esperaba a alguien mas. El sentimiento de que ella estuviera esperando a alguien mas me sacudió en un escalofrió. Cálmate, Evans, ella no nos importa, recuerda.

-Ven-se fue por el pasillo, como si yo hubiera accedido a seguirla. Ni siquiera me esperaba. No había cambiado. Suspire y la seguí hasta que se detuvo frente a la sala de música. No quise preguntar porque presentí que no me gustaría la respuesta. Me estaban diciendo demasiadas cosas que no me gustaban estas ultimas horas.

Ella abrió la puerta y camino dentro, la seguí a una distancia prudente, cuando atravece el marco, cerré la puerta para tener mas privacidad, sea lo que sea que quería decirme, debía de ser privado. Encendí la luz de la habitación y resulto ser un foco que titilaba, como queriendo explotar en un momento.

-Eh...-dije, sin saber exactamente como reaccionar a esto. No habíamos hablado hace años y ahora de la nada ella tomaba la iniciativa. No entiendo a las mujeres.

-Cállate. Puedes hablar todo lo que quieras cuando termine-fruncí el ceño pero no dije nada mas. Ella camino hacia la esquina de la habitación, hacia el piano. Quise preguntar que es lo que planeaba hacer, pero se me había dado el sello del silencio. Extendió la mano y con señas me indico que me sentara junto a ella en el banquillo.

Inseguro de lo que sucedería, camine hacia ella, apoye mi guitarra en el piano y me senté junto a ella. Nuestras rodillas se rozaban y me di una palmada en la frente, ella me miro de reojo, pero no dijo nada.

-Esta canción no tiene nombre...tampoco letra...pero la escribí hace mucho tiempo...es para ti aunque nunca la escuchaste-mi respiración se pauso. ¿Para mi? ¿Ella había hecho algo así por mi?. Debió ser antes de abandonarme. Pase mi lengua por mis labios y busque en mis pantalones la caja de cigarrillo que siempre guardaba en uno de estos. Lo saque y puse un cigarrillo en mis labios, con Maka mirándome atenta todo el tiempo-el humo me hace mal, ¿sabes?-lo saque de mis labios al instante, murmurando una disculpa, ella rió-es chiste idiota...-suspire y volví a ponerlo en mis labios, pero ella desvió sus ojos de mi antes de que pudiera decirle que jamas había fumado.

Apoyo sus dedos en las teclas. Inhalo y exhalo. Y comenzó a tocar la canción. Lenta y triste al principio. Transmitiendo el sentimiento de melancolía y soledad en las teclas y en su rostro. Como si contara una historia con cada tecla que ella tocaba. El sonido del piano aumentaba, así como las teclas bajo sus dedos. El ritmo se volvió mas rápido, el abandono apoyándose en las teclas mas fuertes, combinando algo de añoranza en ellas. A esas emociones, una pequeña luz se le unió en las teclas mas agudas, apenas distinguible. Acelero el ritmo y su respiración parecía agitarse, me pregunte si estaba bien y observe que sus ojos brillaban, pero no de alegría. Ella tenia ganas de llorar y reprimía las lagrimas. Otra vez tristeza y soledad juntas, compitiendo por quien seria la única en quedarse con el piano. Apretó fuerte las teclas mas altas, diciéndome que esto era ella, que todas las emociones venían desde muy dentro suyo. Dolor y confusión bailaron en cada tecla. Parecía estar al final. Sus dedos se pasearon por todas esas emociones y las junto en una sola. Mal estar. Luego retomo otra vez el sonido. Mas lento, sin prisas. Diciéndome a través de todo ese sonido que ella ya casi no podía mantenerse de pie. Ella luchaba contra el pasado. El recuerdo de nosotros.

Al terminar ella volteo a verme, las lagrimas no derramadas seguían en sus ojos, ella mordía su labio inferior y temblaba. Extendí mi mano y la abrace por sus hombros mientras que el cigarrillo caia de mis labios al suelo. No me moleste en levantarlo. El simple roze de mis dedos con su piel desnuda me hizo sentir un profundo calor en todo el pecho. Su piel estaba fría, pero al frotarla con mi mano tibia, se volvía reconfortante.

-Es hermosa.

Aparto mi mano de ella y se levanto del banquillo. Mi mano extraño su piel.

-Aun no te he perdonado, Soul...yo...me dejaste...allí, sola. Espere por ti allí, espere para que mi mejor amigo volviera y me dijera que había llegado tarde porque el autobús se había retrasado o porque se había quedado dormido...-cada una de sus palabras me atravesaba. No podía creer que ella hubiera estado esperándome.

-Yo...lo siento...lamento no haber pasado ese día contigo...la verdad había preparado algo para conmemorarlo, tu y yo con unas hamburguesas-sonreí para ver si a ella le hacia gracia y sonreía conmigo, pero no lo hizo-pero me arrepentí, sentí que era demasiado y cuando fui a tu casa, tu ya no estabas...

-Espere por ti...quería que fuéramos juntos, quería que fueras tu el que me acompañara...el que me diera una palmada en la espalda y me lanzara al escenario...supongo que fue muy estúpido pensar que harías eso, eras mayor que yo y tenias diferentes pensamientos...tal vez no debí mencionarte lo del concurso...o tal vez no debí inscribirme...-ladee la cabeza y la mire dar la vuelta detrás del banquillo, quedando de mi lado izquierdo. La tome de la mano y acaricie sus nudillos con mi pulgar.

-Maka...¿de que concurso me estas hablando?-mi pregunta se quedo en el aire. Maka abrió los ojos a no poder mas y de un tirón, alejo su mano de la mía. Su cara enrojeció y comenzó a gritar.

-¡No fuiste porque lo olvidaste! ¡No lo...!-tapo su rostro y algo dentro de mi se movió por escuchar sus sollozos.

-Oye, no llores...-me acerque a ella y me puse de pie, yo era una cabeza mas alto que ella. Intente poner mi mano en su hombro, pero ella retrocedió y se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Me había inscrito en un concurso de piano, quería hacer algo especial por mis padres ademas de ir a su tumba y llorar. Te lo dije, dijiste que irías...todo este tiempo creí que no habías ido porque no te importaba...pero ahora me entero de que fue...porque lo olvidaste...¡Nuestras amistad no significo nada para ti! ¡No prestaste atención! ¡Era importante que estuvieras ahí! ¡Yo quería que estuvieras ahí...!-fregó sus ojos con sus manos y se dio la vuelta, caminando a paso firme hacia la salida. Mientras que yo sufría una epifanía de recuerdos.

Maka sonriéndome y diciéndome que al fin había tomado un riesgo y que se había inscrito a un concurso con una canción de su madre. Maka haciéndome prometer con el meñique que iría con ella sin falta. Maka dándome un abrazo y diciéndome que me estaría esperando.

Mierda. ¿Porque había olvidado eso? ¿En verdad había sido mi culpa? ¿Ella no me había abandonado porque yo no le importaba?

-¡Maka espera!-corrí hacia ella cuando la vi salir corriendo de la habitación. Intente alcanzarla, pero alguien me tomo la mano cuando apenas salia de la habitación, el agarre era fuerte y me gire para ver a quien debería empujar para seguir a Maka. La mirada rojiza de Nate me detuvo de cualquier cosa que deseaba hacer.

-Déjala, cuando se pone así de furiosa es mejor que tome aire y se calme...créeme, yo llevo cinco años con esos ataques...-me sonrió, pero no pude devolverle la sonrisa. El había estado con Maka la misma cantidad de años que yo, y lo que mas me enojaba era que el sabia todo acerca de nosotros.

Jale mi mano de su agarre y lo fulmine con la mirada sin querer, en realidad el tipo no parecía malo, pero el simple hecho de haber estado mas cerca que yo de Maka me hacia enojar, de alguna manera-¿Tu lo sabias, verdad? ¿Que yo no fui a ese concurso del que ella habla?- asintió y suspiro.

-En realidad...yo se eso porque ella y yo nos conocimos ese día...-miro por encima de mi hombro, por donde había desaparecido Maka-anoche, cuando te vio irte, me dijo algo como ''cortare el lazo que me une a él'', pero jamas pensé que tocaría esa canción...si hizo eso entonces...creo que...-lo sabia sin que lo dijera. Ella quería pasar nuestra historia y seguir adelante. Pero no podía hacer nada, ¿o si? ¿Podríamos volver a ser amigos?

¿Amigos?, repetí en mi cabeza, confundido por el uso de esa palabra en mi mente. Ya era el segundo día que la veía y las emociones que había sentido cuando tenia doce años volvían mas fuertes que nunca. Esto era diferente que hace cinco años. Esta vez era como un fuego que se había apagado hace mucho y nadie había podido volver a encender, pero llegaba ella y el fuego extinto ardía de repente, como si le hubiera echado dos litros de gasolina. Ella me gustaba, no podía negarlo, después de años sin verla ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Con solo verla a los ojos, hacia que volviera a enamorarme de ella. Por supuesto no podía decirle mis sentimientos reencontrados al chico mandarina o a Maka. Él podría ser un rival o quizá se opondría, a estas alturas entendía que Maka podía tener un profundo respeto por él. Pero si el sentía algo por Maka no tendría sentido que el quisiese que se ''amigara'' con otros chicos. Sobre todo uno como yo. Tampoco podía sincerarme con Maka, era demasiado pronto y si quería alguna oportunidad con ella, entonces debería ir paso a paso. Lento.

-Bueno...las cosas han cambiado ahora que se que fue mi culpa, toda mi culpa. Yo...siempre pensé que ella se había cansado de mi o algo así...-decir estas cosas a un chico que podría ser menor que yo, era realmente vergonzoso-creo que...si...quiero retomar mi amistad con Maka...aunque-mire detrás mio, podía imaginar la espalda fantasma de Maka, llorando mientras corría-ella quizá no piensa lo mismo.

-Te ayudare-lo mire como si el fuera un gato con alas-¿Que? ¿Quieres hacerlo tu solo?-baje la cabeza y lo medite unos segundos mirando el suelo-Soul Evans, solo yo y mi gente podemos ayudarte en esto...-suspire. Mierda. No quería tener a alguien ayudándome con Maka-¿lo tomas o lo dejas?-extendió la mano hacia mi, con la intensión de estrecharla y sellar el trato. Mire su mano durante un largo minuto, parecía que no era real. Yo aquí, parado frente a un chico que apenas conocía, a segundos de hacer un trato para que la chica que me había gustado de pequeño y que me seguía gustando-reciente descubrimiento-volviera a querer saber de mi. Pero esto se parecía al cuento de la sirenita. Si yo quería piernas para conocer a mi príncipe, el me quitaría mi voz y tarde o temprano yo me convertiría en espuma de mar.

-¿Que estas tramando? ¿Porque haces esto? Porque no creo que sea porque le tienes mucho aprecio a Maka-guarde mis manos en mis bolsillo y actué indiferente.

-¿Quieres volver a ser amigo de Maka? ¿Quieres que ella te perdone? Te ayudaremos. Maka nos rescato a todos, nos dio esta gran oportunidad. Sin su increíble voz, ni mi gente ni yo podríamos haber pasado esta prueba sin ella. Al principio cancelamos esto porque no creímos ser capaces de lograrlo-miro hacia abajo, luego una gran sonrisa se poso en sus labios-pero luego llega Maka y nos reprocha a todos que somos demasiado pesimistas...Maka sabe que todos en la banda sabemos su historia, se entero un día antes del concurso...-suspire. Conociendo a Maka, ella habría explotado-estuvo furiosa conmigo porque les dije a los demás, pero luego lo acepto, dijo que confiaba en ellos...

-Quieres hacer algo a cambio por ella-asintió y apoyo su hombro en la pared. A mi también me estaba cansando estar parado, pero no acabaría esto hasta tener todo claro-pero...¿porque ayer me pediste que no hiciera alterar a Maka?

-Quería ver como reaccionabas.

Maldito hijo de...

-Bien. Lo haré.

-Ella te odia.

-Lo se.

-Esa canción fue de despedida. No quiere ver tu repulsivo rostro nunca mas.

-Lo se.

-Ella te odia.

Entrecerré los ojos en su dirección y el rió sonoramente, llorando de la risa causada por mi enojo. Alzo el dedo indice y sonrió triunfante.

-Ya se lo que haremos.

Horas mas tarde, cuando el sol ya se había ocultado y Nate me había persuadido de no correr tras Maka, estaba sentado en un restaurante. No sabia porque me había hecho venir aquí. Lo único que sabia era que esta elegante cena, era pagada por mi tarjeta American Express, que en realidad pertenencia a mis padres. Moví mi brazo derecha hacia arriba, la manga de mi traje negro a medida se deslizo hacia abajo, permitiéndome saber la hora en mi reloj. Las diez y media. Llevaba media hora esperando sentado en el medio del lugar, solo, como un idiota al que dejaron plantado. Vestido con una camisa roja, saco negro, pantalones formales y zapatos de vestir. Nunca me había gustado vestir formal, pero Nate había dicho que mejor debía vestirme elegante. Durante todo el día no me había dejado salir de la apartamento esperando este momento. Literal, había mandado a alguien a hacer guardia en mi puerta, tenia miedo de lo que me pasaría si cruzaba la linea. Caminando como un león enjaulado, recorrí toda mi casa, tuve tiempo de ordenar mi ropa y limpiar. Ni siquiera se me había dejado salir a ver la cartelera del concurso anunciando donde seria el primer concierto. Ninguno de mis supuestos amigos me habían mandado un mensaje, o siquiera una visita para saber si estaba vivo.

Suspire y volví a fijarme la hora en mi reloj. Habían pasado diez minutos. ¿Y si me iba? ¿Quien lo sabría? pero esto ya estaba pagado, ¿no? no podía desperdiciar la comida. Llame al mesero, que no parecia muy amable. Tenia el tipico estilo ''no me hables que muerdo'' con su cabello negro, ojos oscuros y el pircing en su labio, ademas del tatuaje en su antebrazo, contrario a los demas meseros, este tenia las mangas remangadas. Luego de pedírle el menú pase cinco minutos visualizando con cada nombre en francés, caracoles cocinados como los que comían en las películas, me rendí y pedí que me trajera un plato de sppaguetti y el mejor vino de la casa. El mesero me miro raro y después se fue. ¿Tendrían sppaguetti? Yo solo había asumido que lo tendrían. Debí haber preguntado, ¿pero si el también era francés? no, si trabajaba en un restaurante tan finolis como este, debía saber una variedad de idiomas. Mierda. Me encogí en mi asiento. Ahora me sentía inferior a todas las personas del lugar. Yo solo hablaba español y sabia ligeramente el ingles por todas las películas americanas que había visto.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y a la velocidad del rayo lo saque del bolsillo interno de la americana**(1), **cada vez dejaba una mejor impresión a mis espectadores. El mensaje era de un numero desconocido.

_''El vuelo saldrá a las 2:30 am. Utiliza prudentemente tu tiempo con ella. Tu máster''_

¿Vuelo? ¿Qué vuelo? ¿El del concurso? ¿O era alguna clase de señal? algo como ¿''_El pájaro ha dejado el nido''?._ ''El vuelo saldrá...(...)''¿significa que ella se iría a esa hora_ o_ que vendría a esa hora? ¿Quien era _ella_? ¿Era Maka? ¿o alguien que me daría ideas para que volviéramos a ser cercanos? ¿Cuanto tiempo tenia con ella? ¿Tendría que pagarle una tarifa por ayudarme? Eso suena a una prostituta, me permití reír un momento de mi broma privada y luego volví a mi debate mental cuando trajeron mi comida. ¿Acaso _ella_ era alguien cercano a Maka? ¿Nate le había dicho lo que sucedía o yo tendría que contarle la historia?. Suspire y tome el tenedor, enrolle un puñado de pasta mientras gritaba en mi consciencia. ¡¿Por qué la gente no aclara las cosas y te deja pensar idioteces cuando estas nervioso?!

-Soul-la pasta luchaba por entrar a mi boca, cuando por fin pude hacerla caber una voz me llamo. Masticando como si no me pasara nada, voltee el rostro para ver a _ella_. Parecía una película mafiosa.

Si fuéramos parte de la mafia, gustoso me dejaría asesinar por ella. Su cuerpo era cubierto por un vestido sin tirantes de color rojo, haciéndose mas oscuro a medida que llegaba al suelo. Por los lados de su cintura podía ver algo parecido a un moño. Sus manos tenían guantes hasta los brazos del mismo color que el vestido. No había exagerado su cabello, solo había separado su flequillo de los demás mechones con una cinta negra, como una bincha o algo así. Era simple, pero enmarcaba sus curvas. Le quedaba hermoso.

¿Debería levantarme y sacar la silla para que ella se sentara? lo pensé demasiado tarde, ella ya se había encaminado a su asiento frente a mi, dejándose caer de una manera poco femenina en el asiento. Me miro fijamente, preguntándose como había terminado en esta situación.

-Yo..-comencé, pero ella desvió la mirada y la poso en el camarero. Éste al instante acudió al llamado mental de Maka.

-Fue un error. Yo no sabia que tu venias. Nate dijo que habría una cena de celebración con la banda...no pensé que se tratara de esto-cuando el menú llego a sus manos, lo uso para que yo no pudiera mirarla y viceversa.

-Pero no te fuiste en cuanto me viste...-bajo el menú un centímetro. Sus ojos jades me penetraron, se metieron debajo de mi piel. Me removi incomodo en mi asiento.

-No quería desperdiciar la comida...-sonaba insegura. Miro hacia donde el mesero se encontraba y éste rápidamente acudió a su llamado mental-disculpa, pero no entiendo nada de lo que esta aquí, ¿podrías traerme una hamburguesa?-el chico tatoo no la miro raro, solo sonrió, le guiño el ojo y se dirigió a la cocina, desapareciendo entre las puertas blancas.

No dije nada, no sabia que decir, ella pareció notar mi incomodidad, porque suspiro y se cruzo de brazos-¿Y tu? ¿Por que estas aquí?

¿Como respondía a eso?Diciéndole la verdad, respondió mi consciencia. ¿Como reaccionaria ella a eso?

-Quería tomar un poco de aire, la presentación de ayer me dejo agotado, así que planeaba cenar aquí con una amiga-no se de donde había sacado eso, pero sonaba creíble- pero tu compañía es mejor que nada...-tome el tenedor y enrolle los fideos en el. Casi me había olvidado de la comida.

-¿En mejor que me valla?Digo...por si tu amiga aparece-ella planeaba irse. Recordé las palabras de Nate e intente retenerla.

-Puedes irte si quieres, pero solo si tienes un lugar donde quedarte, porque la escuela cierra a las 10 pm. No podrás entrar-mentí. La escuela tenia sus puertas abiertas esta noche, mas aun que en unas horas los cuatro se irían, pero confiaba en que ella no lo supiera.

Mastique la pasta y me esforcé por no atragantarme esta vez-Quizás tengas razón...debería comer primero y luego ver que haré...-el chico tatoo regreso con la comida de Maka y mi botella de vino tardía. El chico parecía querer cruzar miradas con Maka, pero ella parecía concentrada en su carne. Suspire aliviado y le pedi una gaseosa para ella al chico tatoo.

No volvimos a hablar en toda la cena hasta que la gaseosa cayo sobre la mesa y fue servida en una copa a Maka. Cuando ambos terminamos de comer, el silencio en nuestra mesa parecía neutral, demasiado silenciosa y tranquila, mientras que las charlas animadas y cordiales parecían en las demás. Me daban envidia. Mi cerebro estaba dando su máximo potencial en pensar en que podría hacer para que ella se quedara mas tiempo cuando mis oídos se agudizaron. Sonreí ante la canción que reconocía. Antes me hubiera puesto de pie y hubiera pagado porque no pusieran esa canción, ahora me alegraba que el destino estuviera de mi lado por una vez.

Me puse de pie y seguí la letra con mi voz, caminando hacia el costado de Maka.

**I'll find the places where you hide **

(Voy a encontrar los lugares donde siempre te ocultas)  
><strong>I'll be the dawn on your worst night <strong>

(Voy a ser el amanecer de tu peor noche)  
><strong>Only thing left in one life <strong>

(Es lo único que perdura en la vida)

**I would kill for you, that's right **

(Yo asesinaría por ti, así es)

Extendí la mano hacia ella y le sonreí-Un baile...-ella frunció levemente el ceño y negó-por favor, por los viejos tiempos...solo un baile y puedes irte-se mordió el labio y tomo todo mi auto control no levantarla y apretarla en mis brazos. Pensé que diría que no, que me gritaría, me echaría su vaso de gaseosa en la cabeza y saldría enojada, pero se levanto y con el dedo indice indico que solo seria un baile. Tire fuegos artificiales y di una pirueta, metafórico claro.

Fuimos al centro del restaurante, eramos los únicos que estaban por bailar. Mierda, ya me estaba por echar para atrás. Pero ella enredo sus manos por mi cuello y ya no quise irme, pase mis manos por su cintura y la atraje hacia mi, como había querido cuando mordió su labio. No tan cerca, ella podría empujarme e irse.

Sonreí y seguí la letra otra vez-Es nuestra canción, Maka..¿recuerdas? del día que nos conocimos...

-Lo recuerdo...tu estabas en una cena importante con tus padres y sus amigos. Yo me había perdido y termine en tu jardín...

**I'll light your fire till my last day **

(Prenderé el fuego hasta mi último día de vida)

**I'll let your fields burn around me, around me**

(Voy a dejar que tus llamas me enciendan, me enciendan)

-Aun me acuerdo de tu vestido, era violeta sin mangas, tenia unas flores en los volados. Tenias barro hasta en los ojos por haber cruzado el jardín justo por donde estaban los rociadores-reí entre dientes- te lleve a mi habitación y le pedí a una sirvienta que trajera un vestido para ti...-ella rió ante el recuerdo. Si. Lo estaba consiguiendo. Mi Maka estaba volviendo-cuando te di el vestido, lo ojeaste y lo revisaste, porque decías que tus padres te dijeron que no aceptaras cosas de extraños...

-Tu me dijiste que eras un extraño confiable...-apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y resistí el impulso de oler su cabello-me fui y ni siquiera te agradecí por el vestido...al día siguiente volví, con el vestido que me habías dado, lavado y planchado. Te lo estaba devolviendo...-suspire, recordando la pelea que habíamos tenido ese día. Yo queriendo que ella se quedara con el estúpido vestido, ella diciendo que no podía, que le devolviera su vestido no importara la apariencia.

-Gritamos tan alto que mis padres te vieron...que día ese...pero les caíste bien. Ellos no habían conocido a alguien que pudiera igualar el tono de voz de Soul Evans.

-Si. Aun conservo ese vestido, aunque...claro, ya no me queda. Solo...quería atesorar el momento...-la canción había terminado y ahora se escuchaba Wherever you are de One ok Rock. ¿Canciones románticas? No me importo, seguí balanceándome de un lado a otro con Maka.

-Te extraño-dije sin pensar. Ella se detuvo e hizo un intento de alejar sus manos de mi-no, Maka, espera-ella suspiro y su rostro afligido y triste me golpeo- Yo...quiero que volvamos a ser lo que eramos antes...se que la relación que teníamos no sera la misma, pero no soporto que estemos así...mas aun cuando se que esto fue mi culpa y no tuya...

-¿Pensaste que fue mi culpa?-Oh. Mierda. No respondí, eso lo dijo todo-es decir, que ¿jamas volviste a hablarme porque pensaste que te había dejado de lado? ¿que yo era la mala del cuento y tu la pobre victima?

Aparto bruscamente sus manos de mi y se dirigió a nuestra mesa. Yo la seguí de cerca.

-Maka...-no contesto y camino mas rápido. Sus puños cerrados y tensos a sus costados-Maka espera. Hablemos...-tomo su copa y ocurrió lo que me temía. Mi cabello goteaba, mojando apenas los hombros de mi camisa y mi rostro de gaseosa oscura. No me queje, eso me pasaba por boca floja.

-Eres un hipócrita. No puedo creer que tengas la bajeza de decirme que pensabas que fue mi culpa, aprecio la sinceridad, pero me hubiera gustado no enterarme de esto. Si piensas que te perdonare así de fácil estas equivocado-se giro, levanto su vestido y camino hacia la salida.

Y otra vez ella me había dejado solo. Pero esta vez sabia que yo la había jodido y no ella. Yo era el del problema, no ella. Yo había olvidado su concurso, no ella el mio. Ella estaba enojada conmigo y tenia razones para estarlo, yo no había asistido a algo tan importante para ella, aunque mi interior decía que ella se había enojado por una tontería. Pero ella de pequeña también solía enojarse por tonterías.

Suspire y pase mis manos por mi mojado cabello. Un mesero paso a mi lado, preguntándome si quería una toalla, solo le pedí la cuenta y me quite la americana. Si quería estar cerca de ella y tener una mínima oportunidad, entonces debía jugármelo todo. Sabia que esto no era un capricho, ella en verdad me gustaba. Cuando tuve sus manos en mi cuello sentí paz infinita, como si volviera a tener doce años, como si no tuviera cosas de las que preocuparme. Frote mi cuello, todavía sintiendo el frió que me había dejado sus pequeñas manos.

Esto era todo o nada. Debía hacer algo que la dejara sin palabras, algo que sin duda la haría perdonarme y empezar de nuevo. Una sonrisa torcida se abrió paso en mi rostro. Busque en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y saque mi siempre presente caja de cigarrillos. Saque uno y lo puse en mis labios felices.

Ya sabia lo que podía hacer. Soy un puto genio.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heeeeeeeeyyyyy. ¿Como están pequeñas criaturas? Gracias por las sugerencia para la música, ya tengo una idea de donde las pondré. Una no me ha cautivado mucho, pero la otra si. (No diré cual :D)<em>**

**_Si les ha gustado este capitulo, por favor déjenme un review diciéndome lo que les pareció. Si tienen alguna sugerencia de canciones pónganlas en los reviews. _**

**(1) es un tipo de saco, solo que no tan formal. Aquí les dejo el link, por si quieren verlo y darse una imagen mental.**

** . **

**también, les daré el link por si desean ver el vestido de Maka.**

** _x-namimorii-maka-x_/20100402/srta_maka_albarn-evans**

**¡Si les ha gustado, déjenme un review!:3 sayonara.**


End file.
